The Vampires Student V:The Lord of the Vampaneze
by The Vampires Student
Summary: Gillian hat Steve ihr Wort gegeben, und hält sich an die Abmachung. Aber was planen die Vampaneze? Sie scheinen auf etwas zu warten...Gillian gerät in einen Strudel der Ereignisse und weiß nicht mehr, wer sie ist, und wem sie vertrauen kann...
1. 1: All true change begins with death

The Vampires Student Teil V:

„The Lord of the Vampaneze"

**Kapitel 1: "All true change begins with death"**

Die Frau mit den kurzgeschorenen Haaren betrat das von Kerzen erhellte Gewölbe.

Ihre großen, traurigen Augen sahen zu der Gestalt in dem schwarzen Umhang.

„_V, what`s going to happen?"_

Der Mann drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, als er sagte:" _Change, Evey. __That's all. Just change_."

„_Is it going to be violent?"_

"_Yes, I suppose it will."_

Der Mann drehte sich um, so dass sein Gesicht zum Vorschein kam. Er trug eine Maske.

„_But why? Why must it be violent?"._ Die Frau sah traurig und verängstigt aus.

V, der Mann mit der Maske, seufzte:" _Because, Evey, that is the nature of change. She is a temperamental creature that appears in earnest rarely but, when she does, she will wear one of two faces. The first face is the destroyer. It is lamentable but all true change begins with death."_

Gillian saß in der anonymen Dunkelheit eines Kinos und starrte auf die flackernde Leinwand.

Der Film hieß V, wie Vendetta, und die Vampirin war gebannt.

Sie war genauso wild darauf, das Gesicht des Mannes mit der Maske zu sehen, wie Evey, die Protagonistin, aber als es soweit war, war Gillian froh, dass das Geheimnis dahinter nicht gelüftet wurde.

Gillian verließ die Kinovorstellung mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Der Film war spannend gewesen, und hatte einige überraschende Wendungen zu bieten gehabt, außerdem tolle Bilder und Kostüme.

Aber warum hatte V sterben müssen?

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den radikalen Freiheitskämpfer mochte; so wie Evey gelernt hatte ihn zu mögen…obwohl er sie misshandelt und manipuliert hatte.

Der Film hatte Gillian verwirrt, und schlecht gelaunt, trat sie den Weg zurück zu ihrem Unterschlupf an.

Zurück in den Bunker der Vampaneze.

Wenn es ging, vermied sie es, dort zu sein.

Die letzten Wochen war sie ziellos in der Stadt herumgeirrt, hatte sich in Bars, Discotheken oder Kinosälen verkrochen, um die Nächte totzuschlagen.

Manchmal hatte sie genug Geld zusammen gekratzt, um den Tag in einem billigen Hotel zu verbringen - so wie die letzten drei Tage – aber nun war sie abgebrannt und zu müde und verwirrt, um sich einen Unterschlupf zu suchen.

Widerwillig betrat sie den stillgelegten Bahnsteig und sah sich um, ob sie unbeobachtet war, bevor sie auf die Schienen hüpfte und in den Tunnel eindrang.

Die Vampaneze beachteten sie nicht; sie konnte kommen und gehen, wie sie wollte.

Der Bunker war kein Gefängnis für sie, genau so, wie Steve es versprochen hatte.

Sie war frei.

Nur hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihrer Freiheit anfangen sollte.

Im Bunker selbst fühlte sie sich oft gefangen, sie hasste es unter der Erde zu leben.

Aber es war der sicherste Platz, um zu übertagen.

Während Gillian den langen durch kaltes Neonlicht erleuchteten Korridor hinab zum Gewölbe wanderte, gingen ihr die Worte von V und Evey nicht mehr aus dem Kopf:

" _You tortured me --Oh god, why_?"

"_Because I love you, Evey. Because I wanted to set you free_."

" _Love? Don't you realize what you did to me? You nearly drove me mad! I hate you. You put me in a prison to set me free_?!"

" _You were already in a prison. You've been in a prison all your life_."

" _Shut up! I don't want to hear it. I wasn't in a prison. I was happy! I was happy there…"_

"_Happiness is the most insidious prison of all, Evey_."

" _That's warped! That's evil and it's wrong! What gives you the right to judge? Who are you to say what's not good enough?!"_

"_You were born in a prison, Evey. I didn't put you there. I just showed you the bars_. "

Gillian verstand nur am Rande, was das bedeuten sollte…oder warum sie die Worte nicht mehr losließen.

Die Müdigkeit, die sie seit ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Dschungel überkommen hatte, war noch immer da. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Körper kämpfe mit einem Fieber oder Virus oder Fremdkörper. Selbst das trinken von Blut hatte ihr nicht geholfen, sich stärker zu fühlen.

Sie hoffte, dass sie irgendwo einen Ort fand, an dem sie sich alleine zurückziehen konnte, irgendeinen leerstehenden Raum, den noch kein Vampaneze belagerte.

Die Vampaneze kamen und gingen ebenfalls ein und aus, wie sie wollten.

Ihr schien, es kamen immer mehr, doch dann wieder verschwanden eine ganze Handvoll, und ließen sich nicht mehr blicken.

Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, Vampaneze waren Einzelgänger.

Ungewöhnlich war, dass sie sich überhaupt an einem Ort versammelten.

Sie hielten keine Sitzungen ab, erhielten keine Order und verübten keine Rituale.

Sie schienen nur zu warten.

Die Bauarbeiten am Bunker gingen indes stets voran.

Der Bereich hinter der Tresortür war nur einigen Wenigen vorbehalten.

Nur eine Handvoll Vampaneze hatte Zugang.

Gillian hatte man stets eingelassen, wenn sie sich über die Gegensprechanlage – die inzwischen mit einer Kamera aufgerüstet worden war- meldete.

Gannen Harst und Steve Leopard waren ebenfalls unter jenen, die sich fast ausschließlich in dem Bereich hinter der Tresortür aufhielten.

Ein paar mal hatte Gillian versucht, sich ein Lager in den vorgelagerten Räumen des Gewölbes zu errichten, aber die ungeschlachten und stinkenden Vampaneze, mit denen sie sich die Ecken und Nischen teilen musste, waren ihr zuwider.

So hatte sie meißt auf einem der Sofas in dem Büro, das Gannen Harst nutzte, Zuflucht gesucht.

Das war sogar komfortabler als die Zelle in Vampire Mountain, wo sie sich eine kalte Felsenkammer mit Darren hatte teilen müssen.

Wenn es ihr zuviel wurde, verließ sie den Bunker ohne sich abzumelden und vergrub sich für eine Weile in den weichen Daunenkissen eines Hotels.

Unter der Erde zu leben deprimierte sie, sie vermisste den Wind im Haar und das Funkeln der Sterne.

Gillian erreichte das Gewölbe und betrat mit einem Seufzer die Stufen zur Plattform herauf.

Ein paar Vampaneze lungerten in den Ecken und unterhielten sich leise, verstummten aber, als sie ihrer ansichtig wurden.

Die meißten hatten Angst vor ihr, und mieden sie.

Gillian drückte auf den Türsummer und zog eine Grimasse Richtung Kamera.

Kurz darauf klickte es, und die riesige Tresortür schwang auf.

Gillian schlüpfte hinein ohne ein Wort des Grußes zu dem kahlköpfigen Mann, der das Tor hinter ihr sofort wieder zudrückte.

Mies gelaunt machte sie sich darauf gefasst, dem hakennasigen Gannen Harst zu begegnen, als sie die Tür zu dem Büro aufdrückte, ohne zu klopfen.

Bei den starken Türen hörte sie sowieso niemand.

Doch es war nicht Gannen Harst, der hinter der Glasplatte des Schreibtisches saß.

Es war Steve.

Der junge Vampaneze sah von dem flackernden Computerbildschirm auf.

Gillian zögerte kurz. Ihr erster Impuls war, wieder zu gehen, und sich irgendwo eine andere Bleibe zu suchen.

Aber das rote Ledersofa sah einfach zu einladend aus, und es war das bequemste, was sie als Lager zur Verfügung hatte.

Trotzig schob sie das Kinn vor, schubste die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ließ sich in einen Sessel plumpsen.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Steve mit gerunzelter Stirn

„Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte Gillian gereizt.

„Du warst drei Tage nicht hier! Es geht mich schon was an…"

„Ich habe zugestimmt, bei dir zu bleiben, aber ich bin nicht dein Besitz!" Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an.

Seine violetten Augen blitzten aufgebracht.

Doch er biß sich auf die Zunge, und sprach nicht aus, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

„Es ist… Ich hab auf dich gewartet."

Er schwang den Stuhl herum, und kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor.  
„Ich will dir was zeigen. Komm."

Er ging zur Tür und hielt sie einladend auf. „Komm."

Ohne die geringste Ahnung, was das sein könnte, stand Gillian auf und ging mit fragendem Blick zur Tür. „Was willst du mir zeigen?".

Steve antwortete nicht.

Er grinste nur.

Er ging ihr voran den Gang entlang vorbei an vielen Türen, von der eine so aussah wie die andere.

Steve sah sich immer wieder um, ob sie ihm auch ja folgte.

Vor einer Tür, die Gillian hier noch nie gesehen hatte, blieben sie stehen.

Diese Tür war neu.

Und ganz anders als alle anderen Türen hier im Bunker.

Es war eine Fahrstuhltür.

Steve drückte auf den Knopf und die Metalltüren glitten lautlos zur Seite.

Er betrat den Lift und bedeutete ihr, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Wohin…?", setzte sie zu einer Frage an, doch Steve unterbrach sie: "Das wirst du ja gleich sehen."

Er grinste noch immer.

Na gut, dachte Gillian und betrat den Lift.

Steve tippte eine Buchstabenkombination in eine Konsole und danach auf einen Knopf.

Es gab nur einen einzigen Knopf, also auch nur eine einzige Möglichkeit.

Als die Türen sich schlossen und der Fahrstuhl sich ruckend in Bewegung setzte, machte ihr Magen einen überraschten Hüpfer.

Es fühlte sich an, als führen sie nach oben, nicht wie erwartet tiefer hinab.

Überrascht sah sie Steve an.

Doch der lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

*****


	2. 2: Ein schwindelerregendes Geschenk

**Kapitel 2: Ein schwindelerregendes Geschenk**

Der Fahrstuhl brauchte lange.

Schließlich hielt er und die Türen glitten lautlos wieder auf.

Neugierig warf Gillian einen Blick in den Raum, der sich vor ihr auftat, und hielt überrascht die Luft an.

Sie befanden sich in einer riesigen Penthouse-Wohnung hoch über der Stadt.

Zu zwei Seiten endete der Raum in Glasfronten, die einen weiten Blick über das blinkende Lichtermeer der Stadt freigaben.

Die Wohnung war komplett leer, keine Möbel, keine Zwischenwände, kein Zierrat, nicht einmal Beleuchtung. Doch das unterstrich nur den atemberaubenden Ausblick.

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schlenderte Steve in den Raum die weite Strecke hinüber zu einer Glasfront.

Sprachlos folgte Gillian ihm.

Steve zog die Hände aus den Hosentaschen und legte sie auf eine riesige gläserne Schiebetür und schob sie auf.

Vor ihnen befand sich ein großzügiger Balkon, mit einer breiten steinernen Balustrade.

Die Aussicht war atemberaubend.

Gillian trat neben Steve hinaus in die Nacht.

Seine Augen funkelten, und er lächelte zufrieden, als er sah, wie überwältigt Gillian war.

Gillian trat ans Geländer und sah auf die wie ein Diamant funkelnde Stadt hinab.

Sie seufzte als sie den Wind auf dem Gesicht spürte, und schloß genüsslich die Augen.

Es tat gut, der Enge des Bunkers zu entkommen.

Steve Leopard betrachtete die Vampirin.

Der Wind ließ ihr Haar und ihr mitternachtblaues Kleid flattern, und ihre weiße Haut schimmerte im Mondlicht.

Sie hielt einen Moment lang die Augen geschlossen und genoß anscheinend das Gefühl von Freiheit, dann spürte sie wohl, wie er sie ansah, denn sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm hin und sah in an.

Sie lächelte.

„Es ist schön hier", sagte Gillian.

Der Wind in ihrem Gesicht und die Weite des Nachthimmels über ihr hatten alle schlechte Laune weggeblasen.

Steve sah sie aus unergründlichen violetten Augen an, und trat dann ebenfalls an die Brüstung.

Gillian stellte ihre Füße auf den untersten Teil der Balustrade und lehnte sich über den breiten Steinbalken. Sie sah nach unten.

Sie waren sehr weit oben, die letzte Etage, über ihnen war nur noch das Dach.

Das Gebäude war eines der höchsten in weitem Umkreis, Gillian erkannte es. Es war auch weit entfernt, vom Eingang zum Bunker der Vampaneze.

Jetzt erst bekam sie ein Gefühl dafür, wie weitläufig die Gänge und Katakomben des Bunkers unter der Stadt sein mochten.

Was war das hier für eine Wohnung, und welchem Zweck diente sie?

„Ich dachte mir, das könnte dir gefallen", sagte Steve.

Gillian lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin gerne hoch oben."

Dann beugte sie sich wieder über die Balustrade und sah nach unten.

Ein Gefühl überkam sie, das sie lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Ein Kribbeln im Magen.

Ein versonnenes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und die Vampirin lehnte sich weiter vor und sah in den Abgrund. Sie spürte, wie der Wind stärker an ihr zerrte.

Es erinnerte sie an einen anderen Abgrund, in einer anderen Stadt in einer anderen Nacht. Es erinnerte sie an das Gefühl, als sie barfuß auf dem Geländer der Brücke gestanden hatte, weit oben, auf der Jagd nach Adrenalin im Blut.

Damals hatte alles seinen Anfang genommen.

Und es rief ihr auch die zweite Nacht in Erinnerung, kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, als sie tatsächlich gefallen war, und für einen Moment gedacht hatte, sterben zu müssen.

An das unglaubliche Gefühl, wirklich zu fallen.

„Kennst du das Gefühl, das man springen möchte, wenn man irgendwo hoch oben ist?", fragte sie, ohne den Blick von der Tiefe zu lösen. „Es ist, als rufe einen etwas, als müsse man nur loslassen, und schon wachsen einem Flügel und man kann fortfliegen."

Sie legte sich bäuchlings auf die Balustrade, löste die Füße vom Boden und hielt ihren Kopf über den Abgrund, wohl ausbalanciert. „Losfliegen. Frei. Wohin man will."

Steve sah ihr zu und sprang dann rückwärts auf den Balken, so dass er mit dem Rücken zum Abgrund saß.

Er lehnte sich weit nach hinten und sah nach unten.

Gillian sah zu ihm und das Kribbeln im Bauch wurde stärker.

Er grinste sie frech an. Er lehnte sich weiter nach hinten, so dass er die Beine als Gegengewicht ausstrecken musste. Es sah wackelig aus.

„Nicht, Steve."

Seine violetten Augen funkelten und er lehnte sich noch weiter nach hinten. Nun musste er auch die Arme als Balance dazunehmen.

„Nicht Steve, lass das." Sorge schlich sich in Gillians Stimme, und das stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Er lachte leise: "Hast du Angst, dass ich falle?"

Er schaukelte noch ein Stückchen nach hinten und Gillians Herz machte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer.

Das war jetzt echt gefährlich!

Ohne nachzudenken sprang sie vor und packte Steve vorne am Gürtel.

Mit festem Griff hielt sie ihn, und zog ihn vom Geländer zu sich runter.

Steve ließ es zu, und kam leichten Fußes auf festem Boden auf.

Er stand jetzt mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer, Gillian dicht vor ihm mit pochendem Herzen und erschrocken geweiteten Augen.

Ihre Hand hatte sich in seine Gürtelschnalle gekrallt und er fühlte ihre Finger durch das T-Shirt an seinem Bauch.

„Schon gut, ich komme runter", lachte er.

Auf Gillians Stirn war eine steile Falte.

„Für einen Moment dachte ich, du fällst wirklich."

„Ich falle nicht, Gillian."

Sie waren in etwa gleich groß, daher sah Gillian Steve direkt in die unwiderstehlich violetten Augen, und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich. Durch das dünne T-Shirt spürte sie wie seine Bauchmuskeln sich beim Ein- und Ausatmen hoben, während ihre Hand noch an seinem Gürtel lag.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass es Zeit war, die Hand weg zu ziehen.

Der Wind trug seinen Duft zu ihr herüber, eine Mischung aus irgendeinem Axe-Deo und seinem ganz eigenen Geruch, der sie schon immer ein wenig schwindelig gemacht hatte.

Quatsch Gillian, schalt sie sich selbst. Dir ist schwindlig von der Höhe.

Steve machte auch keine Anstalten, wegzugehen. So standen sie noch immer eng beieinander, Atmung und Herzschlag aufeinander abgestimmt.

Ihr Gesicht war dicht an seinem, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet, und Steve hätte sie küssen können.

Das tat er aber nicht.

Er öffnete seine Lippen und beugte sich ein klitzekleines bisschen dichter an Gillian heran.

Als sie nicht wegzuckte, grinste er triumphierend.

Er lehnte sich zurück, und kräuselte die Lippen. „Ich hab noch was für dich."

Rasch nahm Gillian die Hand von seinem Gürtel und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Sie schluckte.

Sein Körper hatte den Wind abgeschirmt und bedauernd vermisste sie seine Wärme.

Sie versuchte sich ihre Aufgewühltheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, und fragte „Was?".

Steve lächelte geheimnisvoll: "Komm."

Er verließ den Balkon und ging wieder zurück in das weitläufige Penthouse.

Gillian strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und folgte ihm.

Steve durchquerte die Wohnung und führte sie ganz ans andere Ende.

Hier gab es nur drei Türen, und keine davon führte nach draußen.

Eine führte zu einem kleinen Bad, die andere zu einer unbenutzten Küche.

Beide waren im Vergleich zu dem riesigen Raum lächerlich klein.

Vor der dritten Tür blieb Steve stehen und öffnete sie feierlich.

Dahinter verbarg sich ein mittelgroßes Zimmer, das von einem riesigen weichen Bett eingenommen wurde. Der Raum war komplett fensterlos, und geschickt angebrachtes Licht tauchte alles in einen warmen roten Ton.

Nach dem leeren Penthouse und dem kargen Bunker sah das Zimmer sehr einladend und gemütlich aus.

Fragend sah Gillian zu Steve.

Er war an der Tür stehen geblieben und lehnte lässig im Rahmen.

„Ich dachte mir, du bist es leid, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen."

„Ist das etwa für mich?", fragte Gillian atemlos.

„Jap", sagte Steve stolz.

Gillian freute sich. Sie strich mit der Hand über die seidenglatte Bettwäsche und seufzte. „Das sieht sehr bequem aus."

Ein Bett und ein Ort nur für sich, war genau das, was sie brauchte.

Dankbar sah sie zu dem Vampaneze.

Er lehnte noch immer im Türrahmen mit seinen typisch über der Brust gekreuzten Armen und sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Körper.

Gillians Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder.

Wie er sie ansah…

Doch wenn sie draußen für einen Moment gedacht hatte, er wolle sie küssen, und nun dachte, er würde gleich vorschlagen, sie solle das Bett ausprobieren, oder etwas ähnliches, so hatte sie sich getäuscht.

Er stieß sich vom Rahmen ab, griff nach der Türklinke, und machte Anstalten zu gehen, und die Tür von außen hinter sich zu zu ziehen.

„Na dann…"

„Wo willst du hin?", rief Gillian ihm hinterher.

„Hab zu tun", war seine knappe Antwort.

Gillian trat in den Türrahmen und sah, wie Steve auf den Knopf drückte, und die Aufzugtüren aufglitten.

Er trat in die Kabine. „Ach, ja, bevor ich es vergesse." Er tippe eine Buchstabenkombination in die Konsole. „Das Passwort ist „Gillian". Es ist ja auch dein Penthouse."

Er grinste, und die Türen gingen zu.

Gillian blieb alleine zurück im Dunkeln.

Bedauernd sah sie auf die Türen, die sich eben geschlossen hatten.

Sie wünschte, Steve wäre noch ein bisschen geblieben.

Sie fühlte sich schrecklich einsam.

******


	3. 3:Auf Jagd mit Vampaneze

Kapitel 3: Auf Jagd mit Vampaneze

Gillian saß in dem Gewölbe auf dem nackten Betonboden mit dem Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt und starrte vor sich hin.

Mehrere Vampaneze saßen oder standen in Grüppchen herum und unterhielten sich leise, oder lachten und scherzten miteinander.

Niemand sprach Gillian an, aber manche warfen ihr verstohlene Blicke zu.

Das war sie inzwischen gewohnt.

Man fürchtete und respektierte sie. Denn auch wenn sie keiner von ihnen war, so wussten die Vampaneze, dass sie mit Gannen Harst und Steve Leopard verkehrte und niemand wagte es, deren Urteil anzufechten.

Natürlich wusste auch jeder, dass sie eine _Schattentänzerin_ im Körper eines Vampirs war.

Aber im Gegensatz zu den Vampiren in Vampire Mountain hatten die Vampaneze den Anstand, zu warten bis sie den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand über sie tuschelten.

Gillian hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, was die Vampaneze hier taten, oder worauf sie warteten.

Aber es war ihr inzwischen auch egal.

Ein grobschlächtiger Vampaneze und ein hagerer mit zu Stacheln aufgerichtetem Haar nicht weit von ihr entfernt, unterhielten sich seit einer Weile über eine wilde Autojagd, die sie mit einem gestohlenen Porsche veranstaltet hatten, als der mit den Stacheln sich auf die Oberschenkel schlug und verkündete: „Ich habe Hunger! Lasst und jagen gehen."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel setzte ein und zwei Vampaneze erhoben sich.

„Ich komm mit."

„Ich auch."

Der mit den Stacheln nickte: "Dann los", und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Gillian stand auf. „Ich komme auch mit."

Alle drei Köpfe ruckten herum, und die Vampaneze sahen sie verunsichert an.

Gillian sah hochmütig zurück. „Was dagegen?", fragte sie in gespielter Unschuld.

Die Vampaneze tauschten fragende Blicke, aber keiner von ihnen traute sich zu widersprechen.

Schließlich ergriff der mit dem Stachelhaar das Wort: "Du willst mit uns jagen?"

Gillian nickte.

Der Vampaneze maß sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick:" Von mir aus. Aber wir werden keine Rücksicht auf dich nehmen, _Vampir_. Entweder hältst du mit oder bleibst zurück."

„Ich werde mithalten", sagte Gillian fest.

Er nickte ihr zu, und Gillian folgte den drei durstigen Vampaneze hinaus in die Stadt.

Im stillgelegten U-Bahntunnel raunte der mit den Stacheln ihr zu: "Schickt Gannen Harst dich?"

Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

In der Dunkelheit konnte sie sein Gesicht kaum erkennen. Die anderen beiden Vampaneze waren schon ein Stück voraus gegangen.

„Niemand befiehlt mir", antwortete Gillian dumpf. Sie hatte inzwischen Gefallen an der Formel gefunden. Die Vampaneze hatten keine Fürsten und keine Gesetze. Sie würden einen der ihren nicht zum Tode verurteilen, nur aufgrund seiner Herkunft und sie würden einen schwachen Halbvampir nicht zwingen, brutale altmodische Prüfungen abzulegen, bei denen er keine Chance hatte, zu überleben.

Sie hielten zueinander, verurteilten sich nicht, und folgten nicht blind den Befehlen irgendwelcher Fürsten. Wenn es Probleme gab, machten sie das untereinander aus, und niemand würde es wagen, sich in die Angelegenheiten eines anderen einzumischen.

Was nach Anarchie klang, funktionierte erstaunlich gut.

Die Vampaneze folgten ihren eigenen unausgesprochenen Regeln und Ehrenkodexes und niemand wurde unterdrückt oder zu etwas gezwungen.

Wer sich Respekt unter der Vampaneze erworben hatte – die Älteren und Mächtigeren unter ihnen- der wurde gefürchtet und zu dem wurde aufgesehen.

So wie Gannen Harst.

Wer nicht vertraut war mit den Gebräuchen der Vampaneze, der würde Gannen zweifelsohne für ihren Anführer halten.

Doch Harst erteilte keine Befehle und hielt nicht Hof.

Er war kein Fürst.

Es würde nur niemand wagen, sich mit ihm anzulegen…

Der Vampir mit dem Stachelhaar sah sie noch einen Moment an, dann gab er sich mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden.

Sie fuhren nicht in das Zentrum der Stadt, so wie Gillian es vermutet hätte, dorthin wo das Nachtleben herrschte und viele Menschen unterwegs waren.

Sie stromerten nahe des stillgelegten Bahnhofs durch die Straßen und jeder Mensch, der so unvorsichtig war, nachts noch unterwegs zu sein, wurde aufmerksam gemustert.

Die drei Vampaneze lachten und stießen sich in die Seiten, wenn jemand alleine unterwegs war. Wenn der Mensch ängstlich wegen ihnen die Straßenseite wechselte, lachten sie lauter und riefen Beleidigungen hinterher.

„Worauf wartet ihr?", fragte Gillian, als sie wieder mal einen Mann, unbehelligt hatten ziehen lassen.

Der Vampaneze grinste sie an:" Wir gehen nur die Speisekarte durch, bevor wir uns entscheiden."

Gillian rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

„Sag nur, du bist nicht auch wählerisch", höhnte er und lächelte, so dass seine Zähne blitzten.

Gillian konnte darauf nichts erwidern. Denn natürlich war sie wählerisch, von wem sie trank.

Manche Menschen waren einfach abstoßend, und andere waren… appetitlich.

Der mit dem Stachelhaar knuffte dem Vampaneze in die Rippen, und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung zu einem jungen Mann, der in Trainingsklamotten um die Ecke gebogen kam. Er kam im Laufschritt und joggte ohne sie zu beachten an ihnen vorbei, so dass die Vampaneze einen Schritt beiseite machen mussten, um ihn auf dem engen Gehsteig vorbeizulassen.

Der Vampaneze pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

Ein böses Grinsen huschte über ihre Gesichter und wie auf Kommando hüpften sie los, in eine Seitengasse.

Gillian sah dem Jogger noch hinterher, wie er um eine Ecke verschwand, dann folgte sie den Vampaneze in die Gasse.

Sie liefen schnellen Schrittes, aber ohne zu hetzen die Strasse hinab, ihre schweren Stiefel ließen Regenwasser aus Pfützen aufspritzen.

Keiner lachte oder scherzte mehr, jedoch lag ein Glanz in ihren Augen und ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, der Gillian einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

Die Vampaneze flankten über einen hüfthohen Maschendrahtzaun, und jagten dann über ein unkrautüberwachsenes Grundstück.

Gillian setzte nach.

Als sie sich der Grundstücksgrenze näherten, wurden sie langsamer und duckten sich hinter Bauschutt und Büsche. Aus in der Dunkelheit leicht rot schimmernden Augen starrten sie auf die schlecht beleuchtete Strasse vor ihnen.

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Gillian darauf, dass etwas geschah.

Da kam der Jogger ins Blickfeld.

Er lief ahnungslos und in demselben Tempo ganz dicht an der Grundstücksgrenze und an den drei dort lauernden Vampaneze vorbei.

Die Vampaneze warteten, bis er an ihnen vorbei war. Alle sahen zu dem mit dem Stachelhaar.

Der hob eine Augenbraue, und nickte ihnen dann zu.

Einer erhob sich aus dem Gras, und lief geduckt zurück über das Grundstück in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

Der zweite trat auf die Strasse und folgte dem Jogger mit genügend Abstand im Laufschritt.

Als Stachelhaar sich erheben wollte, hielt Gillian ihm am Arm: „Was soll das? Warum habt ihr nicht eben zugeschlagen?"

Der Vampaneze sah sie an: "Das wäre doch unfair. Er weiß ja noch nicht einmal, dass er gejagt wird. Wir sollten ihm eine Chance geben, zu entkommen, nicht wahr?"

„Eine Chance? Was für eine Chance hat er gegen drei Vampaneze?"

Stachelhaar hob eine Augenbraue: „Eine geringe, zugegeben. Aber er ist jung, sportlich und schnell. Wir betäuben unsere Opfer nicht hinterrücks. Er wird wissen, was ihm bevorsteht, und er wird sein Leben geben, bei dem Versuch zu fliehen."

„Das ist grausam!"

„Ist es das? Ist es grausam, wenn die Raubkatze die Antilope reißt?"

„Er ist aber keine Antilope, er ist ein Mensch. Und wir sind keine Raubkatzen."

Der Vampaneze grinste: "Oh, doch,_ Vampir_. Du bist genauso ein Raubtier, wie ich es bin. Wir stehen in der Nahrungskette nur ein wenig weiter oben. Wir jagen keine Tiere, wir jagen Menschen. Ihr Vampire versucht das zu leugnen. Aber damit leugnet ihr eure eigene Natur. Es tut niemandem gut, sich zu verstellen, und so zu tun, als sei er jemand anderes."

Bevor Gillian noch etwas erwidern konnte, sprang der Vampaneze auf und lief zu der Rückwand eines kleinen Gebäudes.

Er griff an die Dachrinne und zog sich geschickt daran hoch.

Gillian folgte ihm.

Ihre kleine Unterhaltung hatte ihnen Zeit gekostet. Aber sie kürzten einen halben Block ab, indem sie über die Dächer huschten.

Schließlich sahen sie in der Strasse unter sich, wie der Jogger stehengeblieben war.

Einer der Vampaneze war ihm in den Weg getreten, mit einer Kette in der Hand.

Der Jogger sah sich ängstlich um, und wollte gerade kehrt machen, um die Gasse in die andere Richtung zurückzulaufen, da trat am anderen Ende der zweite Vampaneze unter eine Straßenlaterne.

Der Mann begriff, dass er sich in Gefahr befand.

Stachelhaar ging in die Hocke und sah vom Dach aus zu, wie seine beiden Kumpane den Mann einkreisten.

„Was wollt ihr?", keuchte der Mann, da schlug der Vampaneze mit der Kette zu.

Er traf den Jogger brutal im Gesicht, und der Mann ging in die Knie.

Stachelhaar neben ihr schnalzte mit der Zunge. So schnell vorbei?

Doch als der Vampaneze unten in der Gasse den Mann an der Schulter packte und hochzog, riss dieser sein Knie hoch und rammte es ihm zwischen die Beine.

Der Vampaneze keuchte auf, mehr vor Überraschung denn vor Schmerz, und krümmte sich zusammen.

Der Mann sah die Chance und ergriff sofort die Flucht.

Mit blutüberströmten Gesicht lief er die Strasse hinab.

Doch der zweite Vampaneze flittete direkt vor den Mann und stellte ihm ein Bein, so dass dieser in vollem Lauf in hohen Bogen auf das Pflaster knallte, und sich dabei Arme und Beine blutig schürfte.

Stachelhaar pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

Er hüpfte über die Kante und ließ sich zwei Etagen in die Tiefe fallen.

Gillian erhob sich, blieb aber auf dem Dach.

Sie ging an der Dachkante entlang und behielt die Umgebung im Auge, dass niemand kam.

Ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Jagd sie erregte.

Sie hatte noch nie Jagd auf ein Opfer gemacht, stets hatte sie sie betäubt, und nur einen klitzekleinen Schluck genommen, so dass das Opfer es gar nicht spüren würde, dass ihm Blut abgezapft worden war.

Die Methode war…unbefriedigend.

Aber sie ernährte sie.

Unten in der Gasse hatte der zweite Vampaneze den Mann am Schopf gepackt und grinste ihm böse ins Gesicht.

Der andere hatte sich von dem Tritt in die Eier erholt und trat zornig an das Opfer heran: "Ich will zuerst!", knurrte er, packte den Mann brutal am Genick und grub seine Zähne in seinen Hals.

Der zweite Vampaneze tat es ihm gleich. Er legte dem Mann eine Hand über den Mund, so dass dieser nicht schreien konnte, und biss ihm in den Arm.

Stachelhaar schlenderte in aller Seelenruhe zu seinen Kumpanen herüber.

Gillian sah zu, wie der Mann zappelte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen bei vollem Bewusstsein von den Vampaneze ausgesaugt wurde.

Stachelhaar legte dem ersten Vampaneze eine Hand auf die Schulter, und dieser sah auf, und ließ die Kehle des Mannes fahren.

Er trat beiseite und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.

Stachelhaar grinste breit und beugte sich dann ebenfalls über die Kehle des Mannes, der in seinen Armen ohnmächtig wurde und aufhörte zu zappeln.

Gillian trat einen Schritt nach vorne und ließ sich ebenfalls vom Dach in die Tiefe fallen.

Ihr Kleid flatterte hinter ihr wie eine Schwinge.

Sie kam auf allen Vieren auf, erhob sich und ging auf die Vampaneze zu.

Der Geruch des Blutes drang ihr in die Nase und ließ ihren Magen knurren.

Stachelhaar sah sie kommen, und löste sich von der Kehle des Mannes.

Er bedeutete dem zweiten Vampaneze es ihm gleichzutun, und auch dieser ließ sein Opfer los.

Das Opfer atmete noch.

„Möchtest du?", fragte Stachelhaar und bot ihr die Kehle des Mannes.

Gillians Hunger war erwacht.

Sie hatte seit Wochen nicht viel getrunken, immer nur hier und da mal ein kleines Schlückchen, verstohlen auf Toiletten und in schummrigen Nischen eines Clubs.

Wenigstens war es kein Tierblut mehr gewesen, denn früher hatte sie sich oft von Tieren ernährt. Menschenblut war einfach… potenter.

Und hier vor ihr in der Gasse auf dem Boden auf dem Körper des Mannes war überall, heißes frisches Blut, und machte ihre Sinne rasend.

Der Anblick und der Geruch weckte eine Gier in ihr, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie in sich hatte.

Ein roter Schleier schob sich vor ihre Augen.

„Du solltest wirklich einmal kosten", sagte Stachelhaar. „Es schmeckt besonders gut, wenn viel Adrenalin im Körper ist."

Adrenalin? Das Wort ließ sie innehalten. Adrenalin hatte ihr schon genug Ärger bereitet.

Mühsam riss Gillian sich zusammen. „Nein, danke", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Stachelhaar zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern, und der erste Vampaneze grub wieder seine Zähne in den Hals des Mannes.

Der Mann erschlaffte und Stachelhaar zog seinen Kumpan von dem Opfer weg. „Genug. Es reicht."

Der Vampaneze trat zurück und ließ den Mann achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Er war tot.

Aber er hatte noch Blut in sich.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn: "Warum trinkt ihr nicht weiter?"

„Weißt du denn gar nichts?", fauchte der Vampaneze.

Stachelhaar sah sie ernst an: "Man trinkt nicht von den Toten. Es heißt, wer den letzten Schluck nimmt, bekommt mehr als nur Blut."

Gillian fröstelte.

Sie hatte einst all das Blut eines Menschen getrunken.

Sie hatte alles Blut des Professors zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes getrunken.

Am Ende hatte es sie viel Kraft gekostet, noch das letzte bisschen herauszusaugen.

Und da war etwas in sie übergegangen.

Etwas wie…seine Seele?

Die Vampaneze zogen den Leichnam hinter eine Mülltonne, und machten sich auf, zu gehen.

„Halt!", rief Gillian.

Sie blieben stehen und sahen fragend zu ihr.

Gillian trat an den toten Jogger heran, wühlte in seinen Taschen und zog seine Brieftasche hervor und nahm ihm die teure Uhr ab.

Die Vampaneze sahen ihr verblüfft zu.

„Ihr solltet es wenigstens aussehen lassen, wie einen Überfall."

„Wen interessiert das?", lachte einer der Vampaneze.

„Die Polizei", fauchte Gillian. „Ihr solltet eure Spuren besser verwischen. Und ihr solltet nicht so dicht am Hauptquartier jagen. Wenn es zu viele Todesfälle in dieser Gegend gibt, werden die Menschen auf uns aufmerksam. Oder die Vampire."

Die beiden Vampaneze sahen fragend zu Stachelhaar.

Der hatte die Stirn gekräuselt.

Dann sagte er: "Sie hat recht. Wir sind es nicht gewohnt, so zahlreich auf Jagd zu gehen. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Ab sofort wird im Umkreis des Bunkers nicht mehr gejagt, und die Leichen werden verscharrt oder in den Fluß geworfen."

Er sah streng zu seinen Kumpanen, die verlegen zu Boden sahen.

Dann nickten diese.

„Hm, ja".

„Hast ja recht."

Stachelhaar ruckte mit dem Kopf und sie folgten ihm die dunkle Gasse hinunter.

Er sah zu Gillian: "Mir scheint, wir können noch von dir lernen, _Vampir_.

Genauso, wie du von uns."

******


	4. 4: Mithras und Bargen

Kapitel 4: Mithras und Bargen

„Du hast gut mitgehalten", sagte der Vampaneze anerkennend.

Gillian ging schweigend neben ihm her.

Sie wusste nicht, was er meinte. Den Sprung über den Zaun, die Jagd durch die Strassen und über die Dächer? Das war doch Nichts gewesen.

Oder meinte er, dass sie sich nicht hatte abschrecken lassen, sondern tatenlos zugesehen, wie sie einen Menschen niederschlugen und aussaugten?

„Warum?", fragte sie sarkastisch. „Weil ich eine Frau bin?"

In der Tat gab es bei den Vampaneze, genau wie bei den Vampiren, kaum Frauen.

Stachelhaar lachte heiser. „Nein, deshalb nicht. Obwohl es schon ungewohnt für uns ist, eine Frau in den Reihen zu haben, die so umwerfend hübsch ist."

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen, auf der Suche nach Ironie in seiner Stimme.

Doch da war keine.

„Du hättest echt von ihm probieren sollen. Ich bin sicher, es hätte dir gefallen."

Gillian kniff die Lippen zusammen.

Ich bin mir auch sicher, dachte sie. Und das ist es, was mir solche Angst macht.

Stachelhaar sah sie an.

„Ich heiße Mithras." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Überrascht blickte Gillian auf.

Dann schlug sie ein: "Gillian."

Er nickte ihr respektvoll zu, und schweigend legten sie eine Strecke zurück, die anderen beiden Vampaneze tollten voraus, wie zwei junge Hunde, aufgekratzt von dem frischen Menschenblut in ihren Adern.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Der Vampaneze namens Mithras hob eine Augenbraue, lehnte aber nicht ab.

„Du hast gesagt, man trinkt nicht von den Toten. Ich habe aber gesehen, wie einer von euch, von einer mehrere Tage alten Leiche getrunken hat."

„Das ist etwas anderes. Gemeint ist, dass man nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt des Todes weitertrinken soll. Damit man… nichts vom Opfer in sich aufnimmt."

„Aber mehrere Tage altes Blut ist verdorben!", rief Gillian angewidert.

„Sicher." Mithras zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber bevor man verhungert…"

„Das ist dumm. Blut gibt es überall. Von verdorbenem kann man krank werden."

„Mir musst du das nicht sagen, ich bin ein Gourmet." Stachelhaar lachte. Er beugte sich dichter zu ihr heran: "Ich sagte doch schon, ich bevorzuge meinen Drink frisch und warm, mit einer gehörigen Portion Angstschweiß." Er grinste böse. „Dennoch. Wenn die Umstände es erfordern, soll man nicht wählerisch sein. Ich würde nicht zögern oder mich ekeln, mehrere Tage altes Blut zu trinken. Hauptsache, man bleibt am Leben."

Gillian schnaubte.

Stachelhaar sah sie an: "Wen hast du von einer alten Leiche trinken sehen?"

Als Gillian schwieg, riet er:" Bargen?"

Gillian nickte.

„Bargen ist verrückt!", lachte Mithras. „Total durch. Der macht's nicht mehr lange."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn: "Er ist zu bemitleiden. Und er ist eine Gefahr. Was, wenn jemand ihn dabei sieht? Wollt ihr ihn nicht vernichten?"

Mithras schüttelte den Kopf: "Bargen wird sich selbst vernichten. Wenn er schon so weit ist, wie du sagst…"

„Aber…"

„Wir richten unseresgleichen nicht hin!", fuhr der Vampaneze auf. Seine Augen blitzten.

„Ok, ok… habs verstanden", murmelte Gillian. Sie hatte nicht wirklich ein Interesse daran, Bargen vernichtet zu sehen, auch wenn sie keinerlei Sympathie für die hässliche Kreatur hegte. Sie wollte nur wissen, wie die Vampaneze mit einem Fall wie seinem umgingen.  
Vampire brachten die Alten, Kranken und Verrückten zur Strecke.

„Aber wir sollten ein Auge auf ihn haben", sagte Mithras plötzlich und Gillian sah ihn verdutzt an.

Er kaute grübelnd auf seiner Unterlippe. „Du hast Recht, mit dem, was du über die Opfer gesagt hast. Wir müssen besser aufpassen. Wir sind es nicht gewohnt, so viele gleichzeitig an einem Ort zu sein. Wir müssen unsere Jagdgewohnheiten anpassen."

Gillian war überrascht über seine Offenheit. Die Vampaneze gaben schnell Fehler zu und waren rasch bereit, Gewohnheiten aufzugeben. Vampire hätten das nie gemacht. Vampire waren dickköpfige, sture alte Männer, die sich an ihre verstaubten Gesetze und Traditionen hielten.

„Was wollen all die Vampaneze hier? Warum versammelt ihr euch?"

Mithras blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Hat Gannen Harst dir nichts gesagt?"

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Vampaneze wurde unruhig. „Dann steht es mir nicht zu, es dir zu sagen. Ich sollte mich lieber nicht einmischen…"

Gillian drang nicht weiter in ihn.

Sie wusste, wen sie fragen würde.

Zurück in den Katakomben unter der Stadt verabschiedete sich Gillian von Mithras und seinen Kumpanen, und tat so, als mache sie sich auf den Weg zum Gewölbe.

Als sie außer Sichtweite war, bog sie ab, und anstatt sich zur Tresortür und zum Bunker zu begeben, streifte Gillian durch die Gänge und Kammern der Katakomben der Vampaneze.

In den Räumen und Hallen lungerten unterschiedliche Gestalten rum, die sich in Grüppchen oder einzeln auf eine scheinbar lange Wartezeit eingerichtet hatten. Manche hatten nicht mehr als ein Lager aus Lumpen, oder eine vom Wachs vieler Kerzen verkrustete Nische in denen sie hausten. Andere hatten Matratzen und ganze Sofas vom Sperrmüll oder sonst woher hier herunter geschafft. Diese Räume waren mit Graffitis beschmiert und wäre ein Mensch hier herein gestolpert, er hätte sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht, außer dass ein paar Punks hier ihre Parties abhielten.

Einer hatte sogar eine Stereoanlage und riesige Bassboxen installiert.

Die Vampaneze waren so unterschiedlich, wie ihre Behausungen, und die verschiedenen Grüppchen mischten sich kaum.

Gillian drang tiefer in die Katakomben vor, dorthin, wo kein Neonlicht mehr die Dunkelheit erleuchtete und auch keine Möbel oder Kerzen mehr waren.

Ein durchdringender Gestank schlug ihr entgegen, der Gillian an den Käfig des Wolfsmenschen im _Cirque du Freak_ erinnerte.

Vorsichtig tastete Gillian sich vorwärts.

Eine handvoll roter Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit, doch die Kreaturen wichen schlurfend vor ihr zurück, ohne sie zu behelligen.

Da erspähte Gillian eine in der Ecke zusammengekauerte Gestalt.

„Bargen!", schnappte Gillian barsch, und die Gestalt zuckte zusammen.

Sie hob den Kopf, wimmerte, und kam dann aber gehorsam auf allen Vieren auf Gillian zugekrochen, und kauerte sich zu ihren Füßen.

Gillian blickte streng auf ihn herab.

„Ja, Herrin? Herrin kommt hierher? Kommt zu Bargen? Was soll Bargen tun…?"

„Ich will, dass du mir sagst, worauf die Vampaneze warten. Warum versammelt ihr euch hier?"

Bargen sah zu aus blutunterlaufenen Augen zu ihr hoch: „Wir warten auf die Ankunft unseres Lords."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. „Was für ein Lord?".

„Des Lords der Vampaneze! Die Zeit ist nahe! Es ist prophezeit worden…Ohja…dauert nicht mehr lange, dann wird er kommen, und der Krieg der Narben wird beginnen…"

„Was redest du da?", fauchte Gillian gereizt.

Bargen erhob sich aus der Hocke, legte den Kopf schief und ein versonnenes Lächeln huschte über sein skelettartiges Gesicht. „Der Lord der Vampaneze wird in Erscheinung treten, und die Vampaneze werden ihm folgen. Er wird uns zum Sieg verhelfen. Die Zeit ist gekommen…schon bald…Oh ja…"

In seinen Augen flackerte ein irres Licht und Gillian wich vor ihm zurück.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Lord der Vampaneze?", flüsterte sie, und Bargen fing an zu kichern.

„Seine Ankunft ist nahe! Manche sagen, er ist bereits mitten unter uns!" Bargen fing an wie wild zu lachen und Gillian stolperte von ihm fort.

Sein irres Gelächter hallte von den Wänden wider und Gillian floh in die Gänge, fort von der verrückten Kreatur, fort von der stinkenden Katakombe zurück in die Neonbeleuchtete Zone.

Ein kalter Schauder kroch ihr über den Rücken, während Bargens Worte und sein wildes Gelächter noch lange in ihrem Kopf nachhallten, als sie schon längst außer Reichweite war.

******


	5. 5: Der Krieg der Narben

Kapitel 5: Der Krieg der Narben

So verrückt Bargen auch sein mochte, es stimmte, was er sagte.  
Andere Vampaneze bestätigten ihr, dass sie tatsächlich auf die Ankunft des Lords der Vampaneze warteten. Es war ihnen vor langer Zeit prophezeit worden, dass er in Erscheinung treten, und die sonst so verstreuten und einzelgängerischen Vampaneze vereinen würde, um sie in einem Krieg gegen die Vampire zu führen, aus dem sie siegreich hervor gehen würden.

„Aber das widerspricht allem, wofür ihr steht!", argumentierte Gillian.

Sie saß bei Kerzenschein in einem der Katakomben auf einer schmutzigen Matratze zusammen mit Mithras und ein paar seiner Kumpanen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie oft mit Mithras herumgehangen, der, seit sie es selbst herausgefunden hatte, sich nicht mehr weigerte über den Lord der Vampaneze zu sprechen.

Gillian hatte sonst kaum andere Gesellschaft.

Steve hatte sich rar gemacht, sie hatte ihn seit Tagen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Warum?", fragte Mithras und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Niemand befiehlt mir. Kein Mensch, kein Gott, kein Fürst. Das sagt ihr doch immer."

Stachelhaar nahm einen tiefen Zug und blies den Rauch aus. „Der Lord wird nicht kommen, um uns zu beherrschen. Er wird kommen, um uns zum Sieg zu führen."

„Führer, Herrscher, wo ist der Unterschied?", grummelte Gillian.

„Ein großer. Wir werden ihm freiwillig folgen, nicht aus Zwang."

Gillian schnaubte.

Mithras schnippte an der Zigarette, so dass Asche zu Boden fiel. „Ich verstehe deine Zweifel. Wir sind auch nicht alle begeistert davon, dass ein Lord über uns stehen wird. Aber es ist nun einmal notwendig. Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, und alle Vampire vernichtet, wird der Lord verschwinden, und dann werden alle Vampaneze in Freiheit leben. Das ist es wert, für einen begrenzten Zeitraum einem Lord zu folgen."

Gillian schauderte. „Ist es das, was ihr wollt? Alle Vampire vernichten?"

Stachelhaar sah sie an, sein Profil vom flackernden Licht der Kerzen beleuchtet. „Nun, zumindest jene, die sich nicht unseren Reihen anschließen und unseren Forderungen beugen werden. Wir werden ihre Herrscher und die Unterdrücker vernichten. Letztendlich wird es auch für die Vampire eine Befreiung sein. Mach kaputt, was dich kaputt macht."

Gillian schluckte.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Fürsten der Vampire hartherzige, verbohrte Herrscher waren, die keinen Blick für andere Meinungen hatten, sondern sich nur an ihre Gesetzte und Traditionen klammerten. Aber ein Krieg gegen sie… sie alle vernichten…

Die Zigarette glühte rot auf, als Mithras daran zog.

„Lord hin oder her. Die Vampire werden sich wehren…", sagte Gillian.

Stachelhaar blies den Rauch aus. „Sicher. Daher heißt es ja auch Krieg der Narben. Es wird große Verluste geben auf beiden Seiten."

„Und das stört dich nicht?", rief Gillian aufgebracht.

Mithras schnaubte: "Natürlich stört es mich. Denkst du, ich will sterben? Oder meine Freunde? Ich bin kein Krieger! Aber ich bin nun einmal in eine Zeit hinein geboren, in der es einen großen Krieg geben wird. Die letzte der Schlachten. Ich werde für unsere Sache einstehen, auch wenn es mich das Leben kosten mag!"

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen.

Die gleichen Worte hätten von einem Vampir kommen können.

Auch die Vampire waren ihrem Clan gegenüber loyal und würden sich jederzeit für einen höheren Zweck opfern.

Sie stand auf.

Mithras sah sie an. „Was ist mit dir? Für was wirst du einstehen?"

„Für gar nichts!", schnaubte sie. „Ich lass mich nicht von euch in einen Krieg ziehen. Weder vom Lord der Vampaneze, noch von den Fürsten der Vampire. Ich gehorche niemanden!", rief sie.

Mithras lächelte geheimnisvoll: "Wir werden sehen."

Gillian machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte gehen.

Als sie an der Tür war, rief Mithras: "Gillian?"

Sie blieb noch einmal stehen und sah zurück.

„ Wir alle warten darauf, dass der, der sich als Lord der Vampaneze herausstellen wird, her kommt. Manche aber glauben, er ist schon hier…"

Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

Die Theorie hatte sie auch schon gehört.

Die Vampaneze versammelten sich seit Monaten, denn sie alle wollten den Lord der Vampaneze sehen. Manche blieben, manche gingen wieder, und kamen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zurück. Das Warten war zermürbend und ermüdend, denn es gab sonst nichts zu tun. Dennoch wollte niemand die Ankunft des Lords verpassen.

Manche aber sagten, er sei schon unter ihnen, und hätte sich nur noch nicht zu erkennen gegeben.

Viele Vampaneze glaubten– und auch Gillian war dieser Gedanke gekommen- dass Gannen Harst der Lord sein würde.

„Und?", fragte sie genervt.

Mithras lächelte noch immer geheimnisvoll. „Die populärste Meinung ist, dass Gannen Harst es sein wird, der uns im Krieg der Narben anführen wird. Er und …jemand anderes. Aber Bargen ist einer anderen Meinung."

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen. Was sollte das?

Mithras lachte: "Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass Bargen dich _Herrin _nennt?"

„Doch…", sagte Gillian zögerlich. "Und?"

Mithras grinste: „Das ist ungewöhnlich. Wie du weißt, geben wir keine Titel und stellen so niemanden über uns."

Gillian fröstelte.

„Aber Bargen", fuhr Stachelhaar ungerührt fort. „ Er erzählt überall herum, dass der Lord der Vampaneze bereits angekommen ist, und unter uns weilt.

Nur das es kein Lord sei.

Bargen glaubt, es sei eine Lady."

Mithras zog genüsslich an der Zigarette und blies langsam den Rauch aus, während Gillian wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt im Eingang stand.

Mithras sah zu ihr, uns seine Zähne blitzen auf im Rauch als er grinsend nachsetze:

"Er glaubt, du wärst der Lord der Vampaneze."

Ein eiskalter Schauder kroch ihr über den Rücken. „Das…das beweist nur, wie verrückt er ist", stammelte Gillian, und floh in die Katakomben.

**

Gillian hetzte den Weg zurück zum Gewölbe.

Sie wollte nichts weiter, als hinauffahren in ihr Penthouse und das Gesicht in den Kissen vergraben…oder vielleicht eine heiße Dusche …

An einer der stählernen Zwischentüren wurde sie langsamer und stutzte.

Die Tür war zu.

Rechts und links davon flankierten Männer mit Glatze und rot umrandeten Augen das Tor.

Sie hielten Maschinengewehre in der Hand.

Was war los? Sonst gab es nie Wachen.

Langsam näherte sie sich der Tür, unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte einer der beiden, als sie vor ihnen stehenblieb.

„In den Bunker?", sagte Gillian.

„Das geht jetzt nicht."

„Wieso? Was ist los?"

Die Männer warfen sich Blicke zu. „Wir haben Befehl, niemanden mehr durchzulassen."

Befehl? „Das gilt nicht für mich", zischte sie und trat vor.

Einer der Glatzköpfe trat ihr in den Weg, das Gewehr über der Brust gekreuzt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nachfragen, was mit ihr ist…ich meine, sie ist…du weißt schon", sagte der andere hastig.

Glatzkopf überlegte. „Also gut. Du kannst durch. Aber ich gehe mit, bis zum Bunker und frage nach."

Er schob das schwere Stahltor auf, und ließ Gillian durch.

„Herzlichen Dank", sagte sie ironisch, und ging zum Gewölbe, gefolgt von der Wache mit Maschinengewehr.

Das Gewölbe war leer, und Gillian sah dem Glatzkopf zu, wie er die Gegensprechanlage bediente: "He, äh. Hallo. Die Schattentänzerin ist hier. Sie will rein."

Er winkte in die Kamera und deutete auf Gillian.

„Moment. Ich frag nach", kam die Antwort verzerrt durch die Anlage.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Bisher hatte man sie stets hereingelassen, ohne dass sie warten oder jemand hatte nachfragen müssen.

Was war los?  
Nach einer Weile knisterte es in der Gegensprechanlage: "In Ordnung. Sie kann rein."

Die gewaltige Tresortür schwang auf und Gillian schlüpfte hinein, ohne den Glatzkopf mit dem Maschinengewehr noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Im Bunker wurde sie von einer weiteren Wache in Empfang genommen.

Auch dieser Mann hatte einen Glatzkopf und mit dicker roter Schminke umrandete Augen. Er trug allerdings kein Gewehr, sondern ein Schwert.

„Gannen Harst will dich sehen", sagte der Mann und führte sie zu dem Büro am Ende des Ganges, und öffnete dann die Tür für sie.

Der hakennasige Gannen Harst sah auf, als sie herein kam.

„Ah, Gillian. Du bist da. Sehr gut." Er kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, sein schwarzer Umhang schleifte auf dem Boden.

„Was ist hier los?"

„Wir erwarten einen Gast."

„Was für einen Gast?", wunderte Gillian sich.

„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Du fährst jetzt nach oben, und kommst erst wieder herunter, wenn wir dich holen."

„WAS!?"

Der große, schlanke Vampaneze packte sie am Ellbogen und schob sie Richtung Tür. Sein Griff war stark. „Tu, was ich dir sage", knurrte er.

Wütend verzog Gillian das Gesicht. Er hatte ihr gar nichts zu befehlen!

Doch was sollte sie tun?

Widerstrebend ließ sie sich auf den Flur hinaus schieben.

Gannen Harst ließ sie nicht los, und brachte sie bis vor die Fahrstuhltüren.

„Was soll das Theater?", fragte sie.

„Es ist besser so", sagte Harst schlicht.

Er schob Gillian in die Kabine. Der Vampaneze drückte auf den Knopf.

„Wo ist Steve?!", rief Gillian.

Doch die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich bereits.

„Er wird dich später holen kommen", war das letzte, was Harst sagte, bevor die Türen ganz zu waren, und der Aufzug Gillian lautlos nach oben brachte.

******


	6. 6: Ein unerwarteter Gast

Kapitel 6: Ein unerwarteter Gast

Gillian kochte vor Wut!

Sie hier so wegzusperren!

Sie tigerte in dem riesigen im Dunkeln liegenden Penthouse auf und ab, und verpasste ab und zu den Wänden ein paar Tritte.

Was erlaubte Gannen Harst sich! Sie war nicht seine Gefangene, sie hatte Steves Wort, dass sie kommen und gehen durfte, wie sie wollte. Und daran hatte auch Harst sich bisher stets gehalten. Steve wusste mit Sicherheit nichts davon, dass Harst sie so behandelte.

Der würde was zu hören bekommen, wenn Leopard es erfuhr!

Sie beschloss, erst einmal eine Dusche zu nehmen, wie sie es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.

Als das heiße Wasser ihr über das Gesicht und den Körper lief, wurde sie in der Tat ruhiger.

Was hatte es mit dem mysteriösen Gast auf sich, und warum wurde so ein Aufstand um ihn gemacht? Was sollten all die Bewaffneten, und warum schickte man sie fort?

Sollte sie nicht sehen, wer kam?

Warum nicht?

Gillian drehte das Wasser ab.

Weil es der Lord der Vampaneze war.

Er war der Gast.

Er würde heute abend kommen, und Harst wusste wann.

Die Wachen, das leere Gewölbe, niemand hatte Eintritt… es passte alles zusammen.

Es war soweit.

Die Ankunft des Lords der Vampaneze.

Auf Gillians Körper breitete sich eine unangenehme Gänsehaut aus, und sie wickelte sich schnell in ein Handtuch und rubbelte sich trocken.

In ihrem Zimmer warf sie sich auf das Bett und rieb sich die Haare trocken. Dann schmiss sie das nasse Handtuch achtlos in eine Ecke. Sie schlüpfte in ihre schwarzen Trainingshose und ein Top und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes.

Wie lange würde sie hier oben warten müssen, bis man sie abholte?  
Harst hatte gesagt, Steve würde kommen und sie holen.

Gillian seufzte.

Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um.

Ihre Klamotten waren, mangels eines Kleiderschrankes wahllos über den Boden verteilt, schmutzige neben sauberer Wäsche. Ein Regal, dass sie sich behelfsmäßig aus Kisten gebaut hatte, nachdem sie die Katakomben von Mithras und seinen Freunden gesehen hatte, war vollgestopft mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten: Einer kleinen Stereoablage, ein paar Cds, ein paar Bücher…aber alles war verwahrlost und unordentlich. Der Raum, der ursprünglich gemütlich und warm gewirkt hatte, obwohl er außer dem Bett nichts weiter enthalten hatte, ähnelte nun mehr einer Zelle oder dem Zimmer eines Studentenwohnheims nach einer wilden Party.

Gillian hatte sich echt gehen lassen.

Sie war zwar noch nie sonderlich ordentlich gewesen, aber so hatte sie noch nie gehaust.

Gillian lachte trocken.

Ich passe mich nur den Vampaneze an, dachte sie bitter.

Dabei hatte sie dieses Zimmer, und vor allem das angrenzende leere Penthouse mit der tollen Aussicht, sehr gemocht. Bis jetzt. Es war ihr Rückzugsort gewesen. Ihr Turm.

Jetzt war es ein Gefängnis.

Der Fahrstuhl war der einzige Weg nach draußen.

Was, wenn unten eine Wache davor stand?

Ich bin hier eingesperrt. Wie die Prinzessin im Turm.

Gillian lachte wieder.

Und Gannen Harst ist der Drache.

Fehlt nur noch der Prinz, der mich rettet.

„_Steve wird dich später holen kommen_", hatte Harst gesagt.

Gillian schnaubte.  
Na, dann komm mal schön und rette mich, dachte sie bitter.

Sie formte die Hand zu einer Faust, und zerknüllte das Laken.

Der Lord der Vampaneze war also da, und sie wollten nicht, dass Gillian ihn sah?

Schön, ich werde hier jedenfalls nicht brav warten, bis Stevie mich holen kommt.

Entschlossen sprang Gillian vom Bett und tappte barfuß und mit noch immer feuchtem Haar hinüber zum Fahrstuhl.

Sie drückte den Knopf und die Türen glitten auf, die Kabine wartete einladend.

Gillian stand in dem Viereck, das das Licht aus der Kabine auf den Boden warf.

Was sollte sie machen, wenn man sie aufhalten wollte?

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie hatte keine Wahl.

Die Vampirin ging noch einmal zurück in ihr Zimmer kniete sich neben das Bett und griff darunter. Sie musste ein paar leere Whiskeyflaschen beiseite schieben, bevor sie fand, was sie suchte.

Sie zog einen langen Dolch hervor.

Die Klinge schimmerte kalt in der Dunkelheit.

Gillian betrachtete den Dolch in ihrer Hand.

Als sie ihn das letzte Mal verwendet hatte, hatte sie Arra Sails damit die Kehle durchgeschnitten.

Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt an Arra und an ihre Flucht aus Vampire Mountain denken?

Und an ihn…

Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie dem Lord der Vampaneze gegenüberstand?

Sie schüttelte sich.

Nun, zunächst einmal, würde sie versuchen, sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Gillian zog ihre Stiefel über die Trainingshose und schob den Dolch in den Schaft.

Der Druck der Klinge fühlte sich vertraut an.

Gillian band ihre Haare hoch, ging zum Fahrstuhl und betrat die Kabine.

Sie holte tief Luft bevor sie „_Gillian"_ in die Konsole tippte, und den Knopf drückte.

Während die Kabine leise nach unten schnurrte sammelte Gillian sich.

Kurz bevor sie unten an kam, und die Türen aufglitten presste sie sich seitlich an die Wand.

Sie hatte erwartet, eine Wache vor dem Fahrstuhl zu finden, doch der Gang war leer.

Rasch huschte sie hinaus und drückte sich an die Wand.

Die Luft war rein.

Anscheinend ging Gannen Harst davon aus, dass sie gehorchte.

Gillian huschte den Gang runter und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Rasch zog sie den Kopf wieder zurück.

Einer der kahlköpfigen Wachen kam den Gang herunter patrouilliert. Er würde gleich bei ihr sein, und es gab nichts, wo sie hin konnte, keine weiteren Türen oder Abzweigungen.

Gillian schloss die Augen und betete_: Ich bin nicht da, du siehst mich nicht. Ich bin nicht da, du siehst mich nicht…_

Sie hörte, wie die schweren Stiefel des Mannes an ihr vorbei gingen, und den Gang hinab verschwanden, ohne dass der Mann sie gesehen hätte.

Beinahe hätte Gillian gelacht.

Sie verkniff es sich, und huschte den Gang herab, zu Gannen Harsts Büro…

Als sie vor der Tür stand, presste sie ihr Ohr dagegen.

Doch es war nichts zu hören, die Türen im Bunker waren einfach viel zu dick.

Bis hier hin war es einfach gewesen, aber was nun?

Was, wenn der Gast noch gar nicht da war, aber Harst in dem Raum?

Was, wenn er doch da war, und sie dem Lord der Vampaneze gegenüberstand?

Vielleicht war aber auch niemand in dem Raum, und der Gast war irgendwo anders hin gebracht worden….

Es gab noch viele wenn und aber… Gillian hatte sich aber vorgenommen, nachzusehen. Sie würde jetzt nicht wieder unverrichteter Dinge gehen.

Vorsichtig legte sie die Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie langsam und vorsichtig herunter, zog die Tür einen Spalt weit auf und spähte in das dahinterliegende Büro.

Sie hörte die Stimme von Gannen Harst, wie er leise mit einem Mann sprach, den Gillian nicht sehen konnte, weil er weiter hinten im Raum stand.

Gillian musste die Tür mit klopfendem Herzen noch ein wenig weiter aufdrücken, und noch ein wenig, damit sie vorsichtig sehen konnte…

Dort stand ein Mann, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, eine Gestalt mit langem blondem Haar in einem hellblauen Gewand…

Gillian spürte wie ihr schwindlig wurde, ihre Hände waren feucht und rutschten von der Klinke. Sie hatte wohl ein Geräusch verursacht, denn der Kopf von Gannen Harst ruckte zur Tür und auch der Mann drehte sich zu ihr um…

Gillian wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

Wie ein Geist stand sie mit großen Augen und bleichem Gesicht in der Tür.

Der Mann - der Gast- mit den blonden Haaren riß ebenfalls die Augen auf, als er sie sah.

Gillian hatte das Gefühl, der Boden wäre ihr unter den Füßen weggezogen worden.

Sie kannte den Mann.

„Kurda!", keuchte sie.

Es war Kurda Smahlt.

******


	7. 7:Schlechte Nachrichten

**Kapitel 7: Schlechte Nachrichten**

„Gillian!?" Der blonde Vampir starrte sie an.

Dann schien er sich zu fangen, und trat auf sie zu. „Gillian, wie schön dich zu sehen. Du lebst also!"

Zögerlich betrat Gillian den Raum.

Gannen Harst schoß mit seinen Falkenaugen giftige Blitze auf sie ab, sagte aber nichts.

Kurda nahm ihre kalten und feuchten Hände in seine warmen, trockenen und drückte sie.

„Kurda, was machst du hier?"

„Nun…", er warf Harst einen Blick zu. "Ich statte meinen Freunden den Vampaneze einen Besuch ab."

Er drückte ihre Hand noch einmal und ließ sie dann los.

Gillian glotzte ihn an. Natürlich, er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er Kontakte zu den Vampaneze hatte. Er war es schließlich gewesen, der ihr alles über ihre fehlgeleiteten Brüder erzählt hatte. Ohne die Kenntnisse, die sie von ihm hatte, hätte sie nie einen Vampaneze aufspüren und überreden können, sie zu einem Versammlungsort zu führen.

Sie hätte nie Gannen Harst gefunden, den einzigen Mann, der wusste, wo das Grab des letzten _Schattentänzers_ sich befand.

Aber auch wenn Kurda mit den Vampaneze Kontakt pflegte… es war etwas anderes, ihn so unvermittelt hier mitten im Hauptquartier zu sehen…in einem Plausch mit Gannen Harst.

„Einen Besuch? Warum?", fragte sie daher verwirrt.

Der hübsche Vampir Kurda lächelte: „Um zu erzählen, dass ich demnächst in den Rang eines Obervampirs befördert werde. In wenigen Tagen schon."

Dumpf erinnerte Gillian sich, dass er davon etwas erwähnt hatte… als sie mit Larten zu Besuch in Vampire Mountain gewesen war…dann war er noch nicht befördert worden? Wie lange war das her? Seit sie aus ihrer Zelle geflohen war? Die Zeit kam ihr verschwommen vor… so viel war seither geschehen… ein Jahr? Eineinhalb…

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch…", murmelte sie.

„Das bedeutet, ich werde mehr Einfluss haben. Ich werde dem Rat und den Fürsten darlegen können, dass Vampaneze und Vampire gar nicht so verschieden sind, und sie werden mir zuhören müssen."

„Das ist toll, Kurda…", sagte Gillian kraftlos.

Der blonde Vampir lächelte sie an. „Aber das ist nicht alles, weswegen ich hier bin. Ich habe in der Tat auch fragen wollen, ob die Vampaneze etwas von dir gehört oder gesehen haben."

Überrascht sah Gillian ihn an. „Von mir?"

„Aber ja. Niemand weiß, wo du bist, seit du so spektakulär aus dem Berg der Vampire geflohen bist. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht ist ja einer unser Brüder und Schwestern der Vampaneze dir über den Weg gelaufen, und kann berichten, wie es dir geht. Und siehe da: Da spazierst du mir ausgerechnet hier über den Weg!" Er lachte.

Gillian lächelte verlegen: "Kann sein, das ich jetzt bei den Vampaneze wohne…"

„Das ist doch großartig!", rief Kurda. „Ich bin so froh zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht!"

Gillian zog eine Grimasse. „Ja, mir geht's prima", sagte sie ironisch.

Kurdas Lächeln erlosch. Aufmerksam sah er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung?", er senkte die Stimme. Was überflüssig war, Gannen Harst stand nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und konnte jedes Wort hören, das sie sprachen.

"Man behandelt dich doch gut?", flüsterte er.

Gillian lächelte. „Ja, Kurda, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin keine Gefangene." Sie sah zu Harst und auch Kurda warf dem hakennasigen Vampaneze einen Blick zu.

Harst hob das Kinn: „Gillian ist bei den Vampaneze willkommen."

Kurda nickte: "Sicher…"

Gannen Harst fuhr fort: "Die Vampire wissen nicht, dass sie hier ist, und wir wollen auch, dass das so bleibt."

Kurda Smahlt sah dem Vampaneze in die Augen. „Ich verstehe. Wenn Gillian das auch nicht will…es ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Larten würde nicht…". Er verstummte.

Gillian schnürte sich die Kehle zu.

Kurda biß sich verlegen auf die Lippen und sah zu Boden.

Kalte Furcht kroch ihr den Rücken hoch.

„Wie…geht es… Larten?", krächzte sie. Ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht.

Der blonde Vampir sah sie nicht an, als er sagte: "Den Umständen entsprechend…"

Den Umständen? Was für Umstände?

„Was ist mit Larten?", fragte Gillian, jetzt fordernder.

Kurdas hübsches Gesicht verzog sich gequält. Er sah hinüber zu Gannen Harst, als erwarte er von dem Vampaneze, dass dieser ihm half. Doch Gannen sah ihn unverwandt an, das falkenäugige Gesicht eine starre Maske.

Smahlt seufzte, straffte die Schultern und sah dann wieder zu Gillian: "Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für dich."

Gillian rutschte das Herz in die Hose und sie spürte, wie ihr die Knie weich wurden.

„Was für schlechte Nachrichten?", hauchte sie.

„Larten Crepsley ist…sehr traurig, nach all den Verlusten, die er hat hinnehmen müssen."

„Verluste? Meinst du mich? Oder sprichst du von…Arra?". Gillian spürte, wie sich Hass in ihrem Magen zusammenklumpte.

Kurda sah sie an: "Arra? Naja, er war gewiß nicht erfreut, als er erfahren hat, dass du Arra Sails ermordet hast. Sie und drei der Wachen im Palast. Das warst du doch?"

Gillian nickte trotzig. Ja, sie hatte Arra Sails getötet. Und sie stand dazu.

Kurda nickte nur. "Aber er verstand natürlich, warum du es getan hast. Arra hat sich dir in den Weg gestellt, nicht wahr?"

Gillian nickte wieder.

Kurda seufzte: "Manchmal müssen wir Dinge tun, die wir nicht mögen. Larten versteht das. Arra Sails war selber Schuld. Sie hätte sich dir nicht entgegen stellen sollen."

Gillian atmete auf.

„Es war sehr schmerzhaft für ihn, dich zu verlieren", fuhr Kurda fort. „Auch wenn er natürlich froh ist, dass du geflohen bist und noch lebst. Selbst Larten Crepsley springt manchmal über seinen Schatten, und nimmt einen Verlust seiner Ehre in Kauf, für das Leben von jemanden, den er liebt."

Gillian schoß die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass Larten es als feige und unehrenhaft ansah, dass sie geflohen war. Er selbst wäre einem Todesurteil der Fürsten nie entflohen.

Oh, Larten. Du bist so selbstlos und ehrlich…das ist es ja, was ich an dir so liebe…

Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen.

Kurda nahm sie am Arm und sagte: "Du setzt dich besser hin."

Aus feucht glänzenden Augen sah Gillian ihn an. „Warum…?"

Kurda drückte sie auf das Sofa. "Ich habe dir noch mehr zu sagen."

Gillians Herz fing an zu klopfen.

„Nachdem du aus deiner Zelle geflohen, und … die Vampire erledigst hattest, hat man nach dir gesucht. Aber du warst schon fort. Ein paar Tage lang wurde das Gebiet um den Berg durchkämmt. Aber man hat es bald aufgegeben. Sie haben niemanden hinter dich hergeschickt. Es gibt keine Kopfgeldjäger, die hinter dir her sind." Er lachte. „Wahrscheinlich, gibt es niemanden, der den Job übernehmen will."

Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken, als müsse er sich wappnen, für das, was er zu sagen hatte: "Du warst entkommen. Aber vor Darren lagen noch die Prüfungen des Todes."

Gillian fröstelte. "Er ist tot, nicht wahr? Darren hat die Prüfungen nicht überlebt."

Kurda holte Luft: "Nein, die Prüfungen hat er überlebt. Die ersten drei hat er sogar bestanden. Nur bei der vierten hat er versagt. Und auf das Versagen bei den Prüfungen steht…"

„Die Todesstrafe", sagte Gillian kalt.

Kurda nickte.

„Dann haben sie ihn hingerichtet?". Ihre Augen brannten, doch sie wollte vor Gannen Harst nicht weinen.

Kurda schüttelte betrübt den Kopf: "Er ist tot. Aber sie haben ihn nicht hingerichtet."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

„Es tut mir so leid, Gillian", flüsterte der blonde Vampir.

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe versucht, ihm zu helfen. Sie haben ihn nicht in eine Zelle gesperrt, so wie dich, die ließen ihn in seiner Kammer. Ich bin zu ihm, und…habe ihm zur Flucht verholfen."

Gillian setzte sich kerzengerade hin. „Flucht? Wie?"

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich eine Karte vom Vampire Mountain anfertige? Niemand kennt sich dort besser aus, wie ich. Ich habe Darren aus dem Palast herausgeschmuggelt, und wir sind schon recht weit gekommen, bis…"

Gillian sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Was?"

Kurda sah sehr zerknirscht aus: "Gavner Purl ist uns gefolgt."

Eine Gänsehaut kroch Gillian über den Rücken. Gavner?

„Er…hat versucht, Darren zu überreden, mit ihm zurück zukehren. Er wollte nicht, dass Darren feige davon lief…er überzeugte Darren, dass es nicht richtig sei, vor seinem Schicksal zu fliehen. Er hatte Darren schon so weit, Gillian es tut mir so leid, es war ein Unfall, ich wollte das nicht…"

„WAS!?", keuchte Gillian und ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals.

Kurda sprach jetzt ganz leise, das schöne Gesicht kreideweiß, so dass die drei kleinen roten Narben an seiner Wange deutlich hervortraten. „Es kam zu einem Gerangel, ich wollte das nicht, es war ein Unfall…"

Gillian sprang auf und packte Kurda am Kragen seines hellblauen Gewandes: "Was ist passiert?! Was wolltest du nicht?!"

In Kurdas Augen standen Tränen: "Ich wollte Darren retten! Purl ist ausgerutscht, er ist den Wasserfall heruntergestürzt, und hat Darren mit sich gerissen. Darren konnte sich noch festhalten, ich habe versucht, ihn hochzuziehen, aber er hat einfach losgelassen… ich glaube, er wollte sterben."

Gillians Hand erschlaffte. Darren wollte sterben? Und Gavner Purl…war auch tot?

„Der Wasserfall…", murmelte sie.

Kurda zog sein Gewand wieder zurecht.

„Sie haben Gavner Purls Leiche gefunden und begraben. Aber Darren ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Er ist irgendwo, in dem unterirdischen Fluss, des Bergs der Vampire", schloß er seine traurige Nachricht.

Gillian plumpste kraftlos auf das Sofa.

Das Darren tot war, damit hatte sie schon gerechnet. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass der Halbvampir die Prüfungen überleben würde. Aber Gavner Purl?

„Es tut mir leid, Gillian. Sie haben nach ihm gesucht. Aber er ist nun schon mehrere Wochen verschwunden. Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn."

Sie sah ihn an. „Und Larten?"

Kurda seufzte. „Ein Schatten seiner selbst. Erst verliert er dich, dann Darren, dann Purl…Er hat beschlossen, in Vampire Mountain zu bleiben. Man hat ihm das Amt des Quartiermeisters angeboten. Seba Nile wird abdanken. Er hat sogar seine Spinne, Madam Octa, freigelassen."

Gillian brach das Herz.

Larten Crepsley würde als Quartiermeister Vampire Mountain nicht mehr verlassen.

Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr für sie, ihn wiederzusehen.

Er war ein gebrochener Mann.

Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm etwas bedeutete…

Gillian fühlte sich, als hätte man alles Leben aus ihr gesaugt.

Sie stöhnte auf, beugte sich vor und steckte ihren Kopf zwischen die Beine, das Gesicht zwischen den Knien verborgen.

„Das reicht!" Gannen Harst trat vor.

„Du hast genug erzählt, Kurda Smahlt. Gillian, du gehst jetzt besser." Er packte Gillian am Arm und zog sie vom Sofa hoch.

Sie ließ es zu. Die Vampirin sah dem blonden Vampir mit dem hübschen Gesicht in die Augen. „Danke, Kurda. Dass du ehrlich zu mir warst."

Kurda schluckte, und musste wegsehen. „Es tut mir so leid, Gillian, das musst du mir glauben."

Gannen Harst mischte sich ein: "Kein Wort darüber, dass sie hier ist, Kurda. Wir sind uns einig?"

Kurda zögerte. „Wenn Gillian auch damit einverstanden ist…?"

Gillian nickte. „Sag es ihnen nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass Larten erfährt, dass ich hier bin. Sag ihm… es gibt keine Spur von mir. Ich habe mich in Luft aufgelöst."

Kurda seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Es ist besser so."

„Gut", knurrte Gannen Harst, und führte Gillian am Arm zur Tür und aus dem Raum.  
Kurda Smahlt blieb zurück.

Er zog sie Richtung Fahrstuhl, und kraftlos ließ Gillian es zu.

Als sie schon fast da waren, fragte sie: "Wo ist Steve?"

Gannen Harst blieb stehen. Er zögerte.

„Ich will ihn sehen", forderte Gillian.

Harst überlegte.

„Langsam gehst du mir auf die Nerven", knurrte er. „Na gut. Hier entlang."

Und er zog sie einen Gang hinab, den Gillian noch nie betreten hatte.

*****


	8. 8:Steves Apartment

**Kapitel 8: Steves Apartment**

Dieser Teil des Bunkers war modern und erinnerte an einen Hochsicherheitstrakt.

Gillian und Gannen Harst passierten mehrere Sicherheitstüren, bevor er an einer schwarzen Metalltür stehenblieb und klopfte: „Steve? Deine kleine Freundin ist hier und will dich sprechen!", rief Harst, bevor er die Klinke runterdrückte und Gillian in das dahinterliegende Zimmer schob und die Tür hinter ihr schloß.

Verblüfft sah Gillian sich um.

Ihr war, als hätte sie den Bunker der Vampaneze verlassen und ein modernes Apartment betreten: auf dem weichen schwarzen Teppich standen neue elegante Möbel, rote Ledersessel, Glas und Metall. Durch einen Durchgang sah Gillian in einem angrenzenden Raum ein riesiges schwarzes Bett mit glänzender roter Bettwäsche, einen gewaltigen Flachbildfernseher und eine komplette Stereoanlage waren in die Wand eingelassen.

Auch hier gab es einen Schreibtisch mit Glasplatte, ähnlich wie dem in Gannen Harsts Büro, doch Steve saß nicht dahinter, er saß in einem der bequemen Sessel und hatte einen Laptop vor sich auf einem niedrigen Tisch.

Überrascht sah er auf.

„Gillian?". Er musterte sie, ihre noch immer feuchten zu einem Knoten hochgebundenen Haare, das knappe Trägertop und die in Stiefeln steckenden schwarzen Jogginghosen.

Doch das war es nicht, was ihn alarmierte.

Es war ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

Gillian trat an den Sessel heran und starrte auf Steve herab. Eine steile Falte stand auf ihrer Stirn und sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Steve wich vor ihr in die Lehne des Sessels zurück, und drehte dabei den Laptop so, dass Gillian nicht auf den Bildschirm sehen konnte.

Sie erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf so etwas wie eine Karte.

Doch Gillian achtete nicht darauf, dass Steve anscheinend nicht wollte, dass sie sah, was auf dem Laptop war.

Sie war viel zu aufgebracht.

„Darren Shan ist tot!", zischte sie.

Steve Leopard schluckte. „Woher weißt du…?"

„Kurda!", knurrte sie.

Steve fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund und murmelte „Scheiße…".

„Du hast es gewusst?!", Gillians Lippen zitterten.

„Ich habe es vor einer Stunde erfahren, ja", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Bist du jetzt glücklich?", zischte sie.

Steve sah sie an. Seine violetten Augen loderten. „Ich bin nicht glücklich."

„Wieso nicht? Das ist es doch, was du wolltest. Du hast Darren Shan den Tod gewünscht!"

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Nicht so! Was hab ich davon?!"

Kalte Wut staute sich in Gillians Bauch.

Steve Leopard sah zu ihr hoch und stand auf, so dass er auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihr war.

„Ich wollte Rache. Ich wollte, dass er bezahlt, für das, was er mir angetan hat. Ich wollte nicht, dass er in einem Wasserfall auf Nimmerwidersehen verschwindet!"

Er sah sie kalt an. „Aber jetzt ist es geschehen und ich werde Darren Shan keine Träne nachweinen."

Sie standen sich gegenüber, Gillians Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Steve kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wann wolltest du es mir sagen?"

Er sah weg, drehte sich um und klappte den Laptop zu. „Ich weiß nicht…gar nicht."

„Du …"

„Wozu, Gillian?", fuhr er auf. „Was bringt das? Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist!"

„Als ob du mich davor bewahren könntest", lachte Gillian trocken auf.

Steve verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es…Wenn du auf Harst gehört hättest und oben geblieben wärst…"

„Du wusstest, dass er mich eingesperrt hat?". Gillian war entsetzt.

Steve nickte traurig. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du mit Kurda sprichst."

„Kurda hält wenigstens nicht die Wahrheit vor mir zurück", grollte sie.

„Ach ja?" Steve zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine violetten Augen blitzten. „Woher willst du das wissen? Was, wenn er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagt? Was, wenn Darren doch nicht in dem Fluß umgekommen ist? Er behauptet zwar, dass sie ihn nicht gefunden haben, und dass er unmöglich überlebt haben kann. Aber sie haben seine Leiche nicht gefunden. Was, wenn er doch überlebt hat? Es sind schon andere Vampire dem unterirdischen Fluss entkommen…"

Gillian sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Du…glaubst, er lebt?"

Steve zuckte die Schultern. „Möglich."

Konnte das sein?

Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf.

Dass ausgerechnet Steve ihr in diesem Fall Hoffnung geben würde…

Seine violetten Augen ruhten auf ihr.

„Ich wollte dir nur den Kummer ersparen", sagte er versöhnlich.

„Herzlichen Dank", murmelte Gillian und sie schlang die Arme um sich.

„Ist dir kalt?"

Gillian rieb sich die nackten Oberarme, und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Steve griff nach einem Pullover, der über der Sessellehne lag, und hielt ihn ihr hin. „Hier. Zieh das an."

Gillian starrte auf den schwarzen Kapuzenpullover in seiner Hand.

Sie hatte schon einmal einen Pullover von ihm angezogen.

Sie hatte ihn getragen, als sie ihre Mutter tötete. Das war in der Nacht gewesen, als sie zum Vampir wurde. Larten hatte den Pullover zerrissen, um ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Sie hatte den Pullover später zusammen mit ihrem Kleid in den Müll geworfen, denn er war blutig und zerstört gewesen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Narben an ihrem Brustkorb fingen plötzlich an zu schmerzen.

„Stell dich nicht so an", sagte Steve mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich denke, dir ist kalt."

Sie gab nach und ergriff den Pullover mit klammen Fingern.

Sie zog ihn über den Kopf.

Er war warm und passte und ein schwacher Duft ging von ihm aus.

Er roch nach Steve, er hatte ihn bereits getragen.

Steve trat einen Schritt vor und griff hinter sie, und für einen schwindligen Moment war ihr, als wollte er nach der Kapuze greifen und sie ihr über den Kopf ziehen, so wie er es damals getan hatte.

Das tat er aber nicht.

Er griff nach der Türklinke hinter ihr und machte die Tür auf.

„Komm. Ich bringe dich nach oben."

Damals hatte er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und die Berührung war Gillian nicht unangenehm gewesen.

Doch Steve machte keine Anstalten, sie zu berühren, und Gillian trat hinaus in den Gang.

Er brachte sie an den Sicherheitstüren vorbei zurück zum Fahrstuhl.

Gillian ging mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm her, die Hände in die Taschen des Kapuzenpullovers gestemmt.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte.

Am Fahrstuhl stieg Gillian in die Kabine, und Steve stützte sich am Rahmen ab.

„Kurda reist morgen wieder ab, damit er rechtzeitig zu seiner Beförderung wieder in Vampire Mountain ist. Ich will nicht, dass du noch einmal mit ihm sprichst. Du kannst ihm nicht trauen."

Gillian sah auf.

Steve Leopards violette Augen sahen sie eindringlich an.

Dann nickte sie.

Steve ließ den Rahmen los, so dass die Türen zu gleiten konnten.

******


	9. 9:Vampirfürsten

**Kapitel 10 : Kurdas wahres Gesicht**

Sie beugte sich über die steinerne Balustrade.

Ihr war schlecht.

Sie sah in die Tiefe und auf die Autos, weit weit unter ihr, und die blinkenden Lichter, und die Menschen, die so klein wie Ameisen wirkten.

Sie spürte den Wind im Gesicht, und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich besser, als sie in die Tiefe blickte.

Kurda Smahlt trat neben sie an die Brüstung, und legte die Unterarme auf den kalten Stein.

In die eintretende Stille sprach Kurda: "Du musst dich entscheiden. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Morgen schon muß ich aufbrechen, und ich brauche eine Antwort von dir. Bevor sie merken, dass ich nicht in meinem Quartier bin."

„Nein Kurda. Ich werde nicht mit dir gehen. Es geht nicht, ich kann hier nicht weg."

„Warum nicht?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie einen Deal mit Steve Leopard geschlossen hatte. Das sie geschworen hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Selbst wenn die Vampire das Todesurteil gegen sie aufhoben. Würden sie sie wieder unter sich dulden? Würde Larten Crepsley sie wieder haben wollen, nachdem sie Arra Sails getötet hatte?

Und würde sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können, wenn sie Mika Ver Leth tötete?

„Kurda, was du verlangst ist zu viel. Such dir jemand anderes, der dir hilft, Fürst zu werden. Ich mische mich in diesen Krieg nicht ein."

„Wie kannst du dich nicht einmischen?!"

„Das ist es zumindest, was ich versuche!"

Mich nicht für eine Seite zu entscheiden.

„Damit ist Larten aber nicht geholfen. Oder Darren. Sein Tod war sinnlos. Hilf mir, dass so etwas in Zukunft nicht wieder vorkommen muß."

„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

„Was ist mit den Vampaneze? Willst du, dass sie von einem blutdürstigen Lord in den Krieg gehetzt werden?"

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Aber ich kann es ihnen wohl auch nur schwer ausreden. Es ist ihre Sache. Jeder muß für sich selbst entscheiden, ob er in diesen Krieg ziehen will oder nicht."

Sie dachte an Mithras.

Und an Steve.

„Das ist feige von dir!"

„Von mir aus, nenn mich feige. Du hast es selbst gesagt, ich habe keine Ehre."

Gillian drehte den Kopf weg, stieß sich vom Geländer ab, und ging ins Dunkel des Penthouses.

Kurda lief ihr hinterher.

Bevor sie bei ihrem Zimmer war, holte er sie ein, und packte sie am Arm: "Du kannst nicht davon laufen", rief er.

Gillian wollte sich ihm entwinden, doch sein Griff um ihren Oberarm war fest und schmerzhaft: "Lass mich los!", fauchte sie.

In dem Moment gingen die Türen des Fahrstuhls auf.

Gillian wirbelte herum, und Kurda ließ ihren Arm fahren.

Doch es war zu spät.

Sie standen mitten in dem großen leeren Penthouse, und es gab nichts, wo er sich hätte verstecken können.

Steve trat aus dem Aufzug und erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick.

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen, Kurda!", knurrte er.

Der blonde Vampir hob das Kinn. „Ich wollte mich nur von Gillian verabschieden. Das ist doch nicht verboten, oder?". Er nahm die Hand von Gillian und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Lebe wohl, Gillian", sagte er, und seine stahlblauen Augen saugten sich an ihren fest.

Gillian starrte ihn an, unfähig zu irgendeiner Regung.

Steves Augen funkelten zornig.

„Schon gut, Steve. Kurda hat nichts Schlimmes getan."

„Hat er nicht?", fragte Steve und seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Kurda kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„War er also offen und ehrlich zu dir? Hat er dir alles erzählt?"

„Ich sollte jetzt besser…", hob Kurda an, und wollte zum Fahrstuhl.

„Warum erzählst du es ihr nicht?", rief Steve ihm hinterher. „Das mit Darren und dem Wasserfall. Erzähl ihr, was wirklich passiert ist!"

Verwirrt sah Gillian zwischen Kurda und Steve hin und her.

Wovon sprach er?

Kurda sah zu Boden. „Ich denke nicht, dass…"

„Was?", fragte Gillian. „Was ist mit Darren und dem Wasserfall?"

Steve kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust in seiner typischen Geste und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand beim Fahrstuhl.

Kurda sah zerknirscht aus. „Ich…glaube nicht, dass Gillian das hören will."

Die Vampirin fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Was hören?", knurrte sie.

„Was er dir verschweigt", sagte Steve kalt.

„Was verschweigst du mir, Kurda?", fragte Gillian.

Kurda seufzte. „Ich habe dir nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt." Dann sah er um Verständnis heischend in ihre Augen. „Ich wollte es dir ersparen."

Gillian fletschte die Zähne. "Heraus damit. Ich entscheide, was ich hören will, und was nicht."

Kurda warf hilfesuchend einen Blick zu Steve, doch der Vampaneze lehnte an der Wand, und schwieg.

„Also gut. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich Darren zur Flucht verholfen habe. Er wollte nicht. Er wollte sich dem Urteil der Fürsten beugen. Er wollte nicht, dass Larten Crepsley sein Gesicht verlor."

Eine kalte Hand legte sich um Gillians Herz und drückte zu. Der tapfere Darren…

„Doch ich habe ihn überredet. Er ist mir aus dem Palast heraus in den Berg gefolgt."

Kurda seufzte schwer. „Doch Gavner Purl ist uns gefolgt. Am Wasserfall hat er uns eingeholt.

Er sagte Darren, wie schwer enttäuscht er von ihm sei. Dass Darren umkehren und sich stellen und einen ehrenvollen Tod sterben solle. Dass er seinem Meister Larten Crepsley keine Schande machen solle, so wie seine Schülerin es getan hatte…"

Gillian schnürte sich die Kehle zu.

Kurdas Augen wurden feucht.

„Darren wollte umkehren. Gavner Purl hatte ihn überzeugt. Er wollte umkehren, und sich von den Vampiren hinrichten lassen. Mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich musste es tun…"

Er verstummte.

Gillian fröstelte. „Was tun? Gavner ist in den Wasserfall gestürzt, das hast du schon gesagt. Du hast gesagt, es war ein Unfall… was meinst du, keine Wahl?...was hast du…?"

Sie verstummte ebenfalls. „Du hast ihn den Wasserfall hinunter gestoßen!?", keuchte sie.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schock.

Kurda schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, schlimmer…"

Gillian sah zu Steve.

„Rede weiter!", knurrte dieser.

Kurda straffte sich:" Ich habe nachgegeben. Ich stimmte zu, dass Purl Darren zurück zu den Fürsten bringen würde, damit er sich stellt. Im Gegenzug gestand Purl mir zu, dass er den Fürsten nichts von meinem Verrat, dass ich dem Halbvampir zur Flucht verholfen hatte, verraten würde. Ich schickte Darren voraus. Er sollte alleine zurück gehen, damit niemand uns zusammen sah. Als er um die Ecke bog, und Purl mir den Rücken zudrehte, zog ich meinen Dolch."

Gillian wich alles Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich trat von hinten an ihn heran, und zog den Dolch über seine Kehle. Gavner Purl hat nichts kommen sehen, er hatte keine Chance. Er blutete stark, und ich gab ihm einen Stoß, so dass er den Wasserfall hinunterfiel. Leider war Darren noch nicht weggegangen. Darren hatte alles gesehen."

Gillian schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Sie starrte Kurda an, als sähe sie ihn zum allerersten Mal.

Der blonde Vampir bemerkte ihre Reaktion und ein gequälter Ausdruck verzog seine schönen Züge. „Ich habe es nicht gerne getan. Das musst du mir glauben! Darren ist sofort herangeflittet, er hat versucht, Purl festzuhalten, aber es war zu spät, er fiel schon. Darren ist ausgerutscht und Purl hinterher gefallen. Ich konnte nichts machen…"

„Du…", keuchte Gillian.

Hastig sagte Kurda:" Darren konnte sich noch an einem Felsvorsprung festhalten. Ich bin hinterher geklettert, und wollte ihn hochziehen. Ich habe meine Hand zu ihm ausgestreckt, es fehlten nur wenige Zentimeter! Doch Darren wollte meine Hand nicht nehmen. Er hat sich einfach fallengelassen… ich werde nie vergessen, wie er mich angesehen hat…"

Er warf einen Blick zu ihr, und Gillian sah ihn mit demselben Ausdruck an.

Verraten und verletzt.

„Er hat dir vertraut! Er war dein Freund!", schrie sie.

„Seine Überzeugungen standen gegen meine. Was tust du, wenn ein Freund sich dir in den Weg stellt?"

„Jedenfalls ziehe ich ihm nicht einen Dolch durch die Kehle!", fauchte sie.

Ein schwarzer Schleier begann sich vor ihre Augen zu schieben, und geballter Hass quoll ihre Kehle empor.

Steve stürzte vor, und legte Gillian eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gillian nicht."

Die Vampirin knurrte wie ein Raubtier.

Kurda sah den schwarzen Schleier in ihren Augen und taumelte erschrocken zurück.

Steve schlang von hinten einen Arm um Gillian, die die Zähne fletschte und die Hände zu Klauen formte. Sie machte Anstalten sich auf Kurda zu stürzen, doch Steve hielt sie fest.

„Gillian", raunte er eindringlich in ihr Ohr. „Beruhige dich."

Gillian entwand sich ihm, schoß vor, holte aus und fuhr mit der rechten Klaue zischend durch die Luft.

Kurda Smahlt wich hastig vor ihr zurück, und so verpasste Gillian ihm nur ein paar Ratscher an seiner Brust.

Kurda stolperte und fiel rückwärts hin. Gillian ragte über ihm auf.

Ihr Gesicht lag verborgen unter der Kapuze aus der ihr langes schwarzes Haar heraus hing und mit Entsetzen sah Kurda zu ihr hoch.

Schwarzer Rauch kräuselte unter der Kapuze hervor.

DU ELENDES SCHWEIN! Gillian wollte die Worte herausschreien, aber plötzlich war ihr speiübel.

Sie hatte das Gefühl etwas großes, schwarzes wollte aus ihrem Mund herausbrechen.

Etwas das HASSTE.

Erschrocken schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund, und sah wie dünne Rauchfahnen durch ihre Finger quollen.

Mit einer gewaltigen Willensanstrengung schluckte sie den Schatten wieder hinunter.

Der schwarze Schleier vor ihren Augen wich langsam.

Kurda lag noch immer zu ihren Füßen, das blonde Haar in Unordnung, das hellblaue Gewand blutbespritzt, wo sie ihn gekratzt hatte.

Aus brennenden Augen sah sie zu ihm hinunter.

Steve trat neben sie und sah ebenfalls auf Kurda hinab.

„Das reicht, Gillian. Er ist unser Gast."

Gillian hockte sich hin, so dass ihr Gesicht dicht an Kurdas war, und zog den Dolch aus dem Stiefel.

Sie legte die Spitze an Kurda Smahlts Kehle.

„Ich sollte mit dir machen, was du mit Gavner Purl getan hast", zischte sie. „Aber das werde ich nicht. Ich will, dass du mit deiner Schuld lebst. Und in Angst vor mir. Sollten die Vampire je herausfinden, was du getan hast, werden sie keine Gnade haben. Du sollst mit dem Wissen weiterleben, dass das, was du getan hast, umsonst war. Du wolltest Darren retten? Schön, Darren ist tot. Er hat sich lieber umgebracht, als mit einem Verräter wie dir zu ziehen."

Kurda schluckte.

Gillian nahm den Dolch von seiner Kehle und erhob sich.

Sie vermied es Steve anzusehen.

Kurda rappelte sich auf.

„Du gehst jetzt besser, Kurda Smahlt", sagte Steve herrisch.

Kurda nickte und trat in den Lift.

„Es tut mir so leid…", murmelte Kurda, doch Gillian weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen.

Die Fahrstuhltüren glitten zu und die Kabine trug die Gestalt Kurda Smahlts fort.

In dem Penthouse wurde es gespenstisch still.

Gillian zitterte.

Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Fieber, das sie im Dschungel befallen hatte, kehrte wieder zurück.

Als hätte sie sich eine tropische Krankheit eingefangen.

Doch Gillian wusste, es war keine tropische Krankheit.

Steve trat an sie heran und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

Sanft löste er ihre Finger vom Dolch.

Sie ließ es zu.

Steve besah sich die Klinge.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Gillian sorgte dafür, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sah.

Sie nickte unter der Kapuze.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du kannst ihm nicht trauen", sagte er. Untypischerweise lag kein Triumph in seiner Stimme. Nur Traurigkeit.

„Du hattest recht", gab sie zu.

Steve ging zum Fahrstuhl, und rief die Kabine wieder nach oben.

„Steve?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Vielleicht kannst du mich doch ab und zu vor einem Fehler bewahren."

Sie spielte darauf an, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, als er ihr den Whiskey weggenommen hatte.

Das war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her.

Damals hatte sie geantwortet, er könne sie vor gar nichts bewahren.

Steve Leopard lächelte schief. „Nur, wenn du ab und zu auf mich hörst."

Gillian sah zu Boden.

Sie musste ein ganz kleines bisschen lächeln.

******


	10. 10:Kurdas wahres Gesicht

**Kapitel 10 : Kurdas wahres Gesicht**

Sie beugte sich über die steinerne Balustrade.

Ihr war schlecht.

Sie sah in die Tiefe und auf die Autos, weit weit unter ihr, und die blinkenden Lichter, und die Menschen, die so klein wie Ameisen wirkten.

Sie spürte den Wind im Gesicht, und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich besser, als sie in die Tiefe blickte.

Kurda Smahlt trat neben sie an die Brüstung, und legte die Unterarme auf den kalten Stein.

In die eintretende Stille sprach Kurda: "Du musst dich entscheiden. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Morgen schon muß ich aufbrechen, und ich brauche eine Antwort von dir. Bevor sie merken, dass ich nicht in meinem Quartier bin."

„Nein Kurda. Ich werde nicht mit dir gehen. Es geht nicht, ich kann hier nicht weg."

„Warum nicht?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie einen Deal mit Steve Leopard geschlossen hatte. Das sie geschworen hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Selbst wenn die Vampire das Todesurteil gegen sie aufhoben. Würden sie sie wieder unter sich dulden? Würde Larten Crepsley sie wieder haben wollen, nachdem sie Arra Sails getötet hatte?

Und würde sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können, wenn sie Mika Ver Leth tötete?

„Kurda, was du verlangst ist zu viel. Such dir jemand anderes, der dir hilft, Fürst zu werden. Ich mische mich in diesen Krieg nicht ein."

„Wie kannst du dich nicht einmischen?!"

„Das ist es zumindest, was ich versuche!"

Mich nicht für eine Seite zu entscheiden.

„Damit ist Larten aber nicht geholfen. Oder Darren. Sein Tod war sinnlos. Hilf mir, dass so etwas in Zukunft nicht wieder vorkommen muß."

„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

„Was ist mit den Vampaneze? Willst du, dass sie von einem blutdürstigen Lord in den Krieg gehetzt werden?"

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Aber ich kann es ihnen wohl auch nur schwer ausreden. Es ist ihre Sache. Jeder muß für sich selbst entscheiden, ob er in diesen Krieg ziehen will oder nicht."

Sie dachte an Mithras.

Und an Steve.

„Das ist feige von dir!"

„Von mir aus, nenn mich feige. Du hast es selbst gesagt, ich habe keine Ehre."

Gillian drehte den Kopf weg, stieß sich vom Geländer ab, und ging ins Dunkel des Penthouses.

Kurda lief ihr hinterher.

Bevor sie bei ihrem Zimmer war, holte er sie ein, und packte sie am Arm: "Du kannst nicht davon laufen", rief er.

Gillian wollte sich ihm entwinden, doch sein Griff um ihren Oberarm war fest und schmerzhaft: "Lass mich los!", fauchte sie.

In dem Moment gingen die Türen des Fahrstuhls auf.

Gillian wirbelte herum, und Kurda ließ ihren Arm fahren.

Doch es war zu spät.

Sie standen mitten in dem großen leeren Penthouse, und es gab nichts, wo er sich hätte verstecken können.

Steve trat aus dem Aufzug und erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick.

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen, Kurda!", knurrte er.

Der blonde Vampir hob das Kinn. „Ich wollte mich nur von Gillian verabschieden. Das ist doch nicht verboten, oder?". Er nahm die Hand von Gillian und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Lebe wohl, Gillian", sagte er, und seine stahlblauen Augen saugten sich an ihren fest.

Gillian starrte ihn an, unfähig zu irgendeiner Regung.

Steves Augen funkelten zornig.

„Schon gut, Steve. Kurda hat nichts Schlimmes getan."

„Hat er nicht?", fragte Steve und seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Kurda kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„War er also offen und ehrlich zu dir? Hat er dir alles erzählt?"

„Ich sollte jetzt besser…", hob Kurda an, und wollte zum Fahrstuhl.

„Warum erzählst du es ihr nicht?", rief Steve ihm hinterher. „Das mit Darren und dem Wasserfall. Erzähl ihr, was wirklich passiert ist!"

Verwirrt sah Gillian zwischen Kurda und Steve hin und her.

Wovon sprach er?

Kurda sah zu Boden. „Ich denke nicht, dass…"

„Was?", fragte Gillian. „Was ist mit Darren und dem Wasserfall?"

Steve kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust in seiner typischen Geste und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand beim Fahrstuhl.

Kurda sah zerknirscht aus. „Ich…glaube nicht, dass Gillian das hören will."

Die Vampirin fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Was hören?", knurrte sie.

„Was er dir verschweigt", sagte Steve kalt.

„Was verschweigst du mir, Kurda?", fragte Gillian.

Kurda seufzte. „Ich habe dir nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt." Dann sah er um Verständnis heischend in ihre Augen. „Ich wollte es dir ersparen."

Gillian fletschte die Zähne. "Heraus damit. Ich entscheide, was ich hören will, und was nicht."

Kurda warf hilfesuchend einen Blick zu Steve, doch der Vampaneze lehnte an der Wand, und schwieg.

„Also gut. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich Darren zur Flucht verholfen habe. Er wollte nicht. Er wollte sich dem Urteil der Fürsten beugen. Er wollte nicht, dass Larten Crepsley sein Gesicht verlor."

Eine kalte Hand legte sich um Gillians Herz und drückte zu. Der tapfere Darren…

„Doch ich habe ihn überredet. Er ist mir aus dem Palast heraus in den Berg gefolgt."

Kurda seufzte schwer. „Doch Gavner Purl ist uns gefolgt. Am Wasserfall hat er uns eingeholt.

Er sagte Darren, wie schwer enttäuscht er von ihm sei. Dass Darren umkehren und sich stellen und einen ehrenvollen Tod sterben solle. Dass er seinem Meister Larten Crepsley keine Schande machen solle, so wie seine Schülerin es getan hatte…"

Gillian schnürte sich die Kehle zu.

Kurdas Augen wurden feucht.

„Darren wollte umkehren. Gavner Purl hatte ihn überzeugt. Er wollte umkehren, und sich von den Vampiren hinrichten lassen. Mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich musste es tun…"

Er verstummte.

Gillian fröstelte. „Was tun? Gavner ist in den Wasserfall gestürzt, das hast du schon gesagt. Du hast gesagt, es war ein Unfall… was meinst du, keine Wahl?...was hast du…?"

Sie verstummte ebenfalls. „Du hast ihn den Wasserfall hinunter gestoßen!?", keuchte sie.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schock.

Kurda schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, schlimmer…"

Gillian sah zu Steve.

„Rede weiter!", knurrte dieser.

Kurda straffte sich:" Ich habe nachgegeben. Ich stimmte zu, dass Purl Darren zurück zu den Fürsten bringen würde, damit er sich stellt. Im Gegenzug gestand Purl mir zu, dass er den Fürsten nichts von meinem Verrat, dass ich dem Halbvampir zur Flucht verholfen hatte, verraten würde. Ich schickte Darren voraus. Er sollte alleine zurück gehen, damit niemand uns zusammen sah. Als er um die Ecke bog, und Purl mir den Rücken zudrehte, zog ich meinen Dolch."

Gillian wich alles Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich trat von hinten an ihn heran, und zog den Dolch über seine Kehle. Gavner Purl hat nichts kommen sehen, er hatte keine Chance. Er blutete stark, und ich gab ihm einen Stoß, so dass er den Wasserfall hinunterfiel. Leider war Darren noch nicht weggegangen. Darren hatte alles gesehen."

Gillian schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Sie starrte Kurda an, als sähe sie ihn zum allerersten Mal.

Der blonde Vampir bemerkte ihre Reaktion und ein gequälter Ausdruck verzog seine schönen Züge. „Ich habe es nicht gerne getan. Das musst du mir glauben! Darren ist sofort herangeflittet, er hat versucht, Purl festzuhalten, aber es war zu spät, er fiel schon. Darren ist ausgerutscht und Purl hinterher gefallen. Ich konnte nichts machen…"

„Du…", keuchte Gillian.

Hastig sagte Kurda:" Darren konnte sich noch an einem Felsvorsprung festhalten. Ich bin hinterher geklettert, und wollte ihn hochziehen. Ich habe meine Hand zu ihm ausgestreckt, es fehlten nur wenige Zentimeter! Doch Darren wollte meine Hand nicht nehmen. Er hat sich einfach fallengelassen… ich werde nie vergessen, wie er mich angesehen hat…"

Er warf einen Blick zu ihr, und Gillian sah ihn mit demselben Ausdruck an.

Verraten und verletzt.

„Er hat dir vertraut! Er war dein Freund!", schrie sie.

„Seine Überzeugungen standen gegen meine. Was tust du, wenn ein Freund sich dir in den Weg stellt?"

„Jedenfalls ziehe ich ihm nicht einen Dolch durch die Kehle!", fauchte sie.

Ein schwarzer Schleier begann sich vor ihre Augen zu schieben, und geballter Hass quoll ihre Kehle empor.

Steve stürzte vor, und legte Gillian eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gillian nicht."

Die Vampirin knurrte wie ein Raubtier.

Kurda sah den schwarzen Schleier in ihren Augen und taumelte erschrocken zurück.

Steve schlang von hinten einen Arm um Gillian, die die Zähne fletschte und die Hände zu Klauen formte. Sie machte Anstalten sich auf Kurda zu stürzen, doch Steve hielt sie fest.

„Gillian", raunte er eindringlich in ihr Ohr. „Beruhige dich."

Gillian entwand sich ihm, schoß vor, holte aus und fuhr mit der rechten Klaue zischend durch die Luft.

Kurda Smahlt wich hastig vor ihr zurück, und so verpasste Gillian ihm nur ein paar Ratscher an seiner Brust.

Kurda stolperte und fiel rückwärts hin. Gillian ragte über ihm auf.

Ihr Gesicht lag verborgen unter der Kapuze aus der ihr langes schwarzes Haar heraus hing und mit Entsetzen sah Kurda zu ihr hoch.

Schwarzer Rauch kräuselte unter der Kapuze hervor.

DU ELENDES SCHWEIN! Gillian wollte die Worte herausschreien, aber plötzlich war ihr speiübel.

Sie hatte das Gefühl etwas großes, schwarzes wollte aus ihrem Mund herausbrechen.

Etwas das HASSTE.

Erschrocken schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund, und sah wie dünne Rauchfahnen durch ihre Finger quollen.

Mit einer gewaltigen Willensanstrengung schluckte sie den Schatten wieder hinunter.

Der schwarze Schleier vor ihren Augen wich langsam.

Kurda lag noch immer zu ihren Füßen, das blonde Haar in Unordnung, das hellblaue Gewand blutbespritzt, wo sie ihn gekratzt hatte.

Aus brennenden Augen sah sie zu ihm hinunter.

Steve trat neben sie und sah ebenfalls auf Kurda hinab.

„Das reicht, Gillian. Er ist unser Gast."

Gillian hockte sich hin, so dass ihr Gesicht dicht an Kurdas war, und zog den Dolch aus dem Stiefel.

Sie legte die Spitze an Kurda Smahlts Kehle.

„Ich sollte mit dir machen, was du mit Gavner Purl getan hast", zischte sie. „Aber das werde ich nicht. Ich will, dass du mit deiner Schuld lebst. Und in Angst vor mir. Sollten die Vampire je herausfinden, was du getan hast, werden sie keine Gnade haben. Du sollst mit dem Wissen weiterleben, dass das, was du getan hast, umsonst war. Du wolltest Darren retten? Schön, Darren ist tot. Er hat sich lieber umgebracht, als mit einem Verräter wie dir zu ziehen."

Kurda schluckte.

Gillian nahm den Dolch von seiner Kehle und erhob sich.

Sie vermied es Steve anzusehen.

Kurda rappelte sich auf.

„Du gehst jetzt besser, Kurda Smahlt", sagte Steve herrisch.

Kurda nickte und trat in den Lift.

„Es tut mir so leid…", murmelte Kurda, doch Gillian weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen.

Die Fahrstuhltüren glitten zu und die Kabine trug die Gestalt Kurda Smahlts fort.

In dem Penthouse wurde es gespenstisch still.

Gillian zitterte.

Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Fieber, das sie im Dschungel befallen hatte, kehrte wieder zurück.

Als hätte sie sich eine tropische Krankheit eingefangen.

Doch Gillian wusste, es war keine tropische Krankheit.

Steve trat an sie heran und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

Sanft löste er ihre Finger vom Dolch.

Sie ließ es zu.

Steve besah sich die Klinge.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Gillian sorgte dafür, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sah.

Sie nickte unter der Kapuze.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du kannst ihm nicht trauen", sagte er. Untypischerweise lag kein Triumph in seiner Stimme. Nur Traurigkeit.

„Du hattest recht", gab sie zu.

Steve ging zum Fahrstuhl, und rief die Kabine wieder nach oben.

„Steve?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Vielleicht kannst du mich doch ab und zu vor einem Fehler bewahren."

Sie spielte darauf an, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, als er ihr den Whiskey weggenommen hatte.

Das war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her.

Damals hatte sie geantwortet, er könne sie vor gar nichts bewahren.

Steve Leopard lächelte schief. „Nur, wenn du ab und zu auf mich hörst."

Gillian sah zu Boden.

Sie musste ein ganz kleines bisschen lächeln.

******


	11. 11:The Coffin of Fire

**Kapitel 11 : The Coffin of Fire**

Die Sonne war gerade erst untergegangen und ein schmaler silberner Streifen schimmerte noch am Horizont. Gillian genoß den Anblick. Sie saß auf dem Balkon hoch über der Stadt, die Beine lässig gegen die Balustrade gestemmt und blies Rauch aus.

Die Spitze der Zigarette glühte in der eintretenden Dämmerung orange auf.

Die Zigaretten hatte sie von Mithras.

Er hatte ihr das Rauchen angewöhnt.

Auf irgendeine schräge Art beruhigte es sie, ihr Innerstes mit Rauch zu füllen und zu zu sehen, wie es ihr wieder aus Mund und Nase herausquoll.

Es gab ihr das Gefühl, Kontrolle darüber zu haben, was aus ihr heraus sollte und was nicht.

Sie liebte den Balkon.

Und auch das Penthouse gefiel ihr inzwischen wieder.

Es war kein Gefängnis.

Sie hatte ihr Zimmer ausgemistet, und ein riesiges Graffiti zierte die Wand gegenüber der Glasfront. Es zeigte einen in violetten Flammen stehenden Totenkopf und davor tanzte die Silhouette einer Frau mit langem schwarzem Haar.

Mithras hatte ihr dabei geholfen, der Entwurf war von ihm. Sie mochte das Graffiti sehr.

Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen öfter mit Mithras und seinen Kumpels herumgehangen.

Sie mochte seine Gesellschaft. Sonst hatte sie keine Freunde.

Steve hatte sie kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, und wenn dann nur für wenige Minuten zwischen Tür und Angel irgendwo im Bunker.

Sie hatten nie wieder über Kurda gesprochen.

Gillian zog an der Zigarette, und füllte ihre Lungen mit kratzigem Rauch und hieß das leichte Schwindelgefühl willkommen, dass es in ihrem Kopf auslöste, als sie hörte, wie die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten.

Fast hätte sie sich verschluckt.

Sie hustete den Rauch aus und sah zum Fahrstuhl.

Gegen das Licht der Kabine erkannte sie die Gestalt von Steve Leopard.

Hastig sprang sie auf und schnippte die Kippe über die Brüstung.

Sie fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar.

Er war seit Kurda hier nicht wieder heraufgekommen.

Steve kam lässig zu ihr herüber geschlendert. Er trug einen nagelneuen schwarzen bodenlangen Mantel mit kleinem Stehkragen, der ihm um die Füße schwang.

Gillian lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und musterte ihn. Sie hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue: "Geiler Mantel."

Steve lächelte: „Gefällt er dir?"

Sie musste zugeben, er sah gut aus. Unter dem Mantel trug er ein violettes Shirt, das die Farbe seiner Augen noch betonte, und die Haare hatte er sich zu kleinen Stacheln hochgegeelt. Er sah aus, wie aus einem Rockvideo.

Doch das behielt sie lieber für sich.

„Ich hab hier auch was für dich", sagte Steve und hielt ihr eine große Tüte hin, die er mitgebracht hatte.

„Für mich?", fragte Gillian überrascht und sah hinein. „Klamotten?"

„Damit du nicht dauernd meinen Pullover tragen musst", schmunzelte er.

Gillian errötete.

Sie hatte tatsächlich den Pullover öfter angehabt, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie fühlte sich wohl darin. Schade nur, dass er mittlerweile nicht mehr nach ihm roch….

Damit er ihre Verlegenheit nicht sah, hob sie das Kleidungsstück so hoch, dass es ihr Gesicht verdeckte.

Es war ein Kleid, wie sie es früher gerne getragen hatte: Mit enger Schnürkorsage und weiten flatternden Rockschichten. In letzter Zeit hatte sie auf ihre Kleider verzichtet. Sie kamen ihr unpraktisch vor.

„Es…ist schön…", murmelte sie noch immer verlegen.

„Zieh es an", forderte er sie auf.

Gillian schluckte.

Sie musste daran denken, wie sie einst hunderte von Kleidern für Gavner Purl anprobiert hatte. Der alte Schlawiner hatte sie damit weich kochen wollen. Der Gedanke an Gavner Purl stimmte sie traurig. Sie ließ das Kleid sinken.

„Ich…möchte lieber nicht…"

„Bitte, Gillian. Es bedeutet mir viel."

Sie sah zu ihm, und merkte, dass er es ernst meinte.

Sie lächelte schief. „Na gut…"

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie an ihm vorbei und den weiten Weg hinüber ins Bad, um in das Kleid zu schlüpfen.

Steve schlenderte durch das Penthouse und blieb vor dem Graffiti, das die halbe Wand einnahm, stehen. Er betrachtete es mit schräggelegtem Kopf.

„Wie ich höre, verbringst du viel Zeit mit Mithras?", rief er.

Gillian hatte die Badezimmertür nur angelehnt. „Und? Stört dich das?", rief sie zurück, und grinste als keine Antwort kam.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Klamotten und in das Kleid.

Es passte, und stand ihr ausgesprochen gut. Sie griff zur Haarbürste. Wenn schon denn schon.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Gillian wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam.

Steve drehte den Kopf zu ihr, und ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Gillian kam in das Penthouse geschwebt, der mitternachtsblaue Stoff umfloss ihre Knöchel.

„Du…", Steve hob eine Augenbraue," siehst scharf aus!"

Gillian kräuselte zufrieden die Lippen, ihre Augen funkelten.

Sie trat bis dicht vor Steve und legte dann ihre Hände auf seinen Mantel.

Sie zupfte den kleinen Stehkragen zurecht: "Wir sehen beide scharf aus."

Steve schmunzelte.

„Was ist der Anlass? Gehen wir aus?"

„Möchtest du das denn?"

Gillian schmollte gespielt. „Wir sehen und nie. Was hat es für einen Zweck, wenn ich bei dir bleibe, aber wir uns nie sehen?"

Steve lachte leise. „Du hast recht. Wir werden ausgehen. Aber nicht heute." Er bot ihr den Arm. „Komm."

Gillian legte den Kopf schief. Dann schob sie ihren Arm unter seinen und er führte sie in den wartenden Aufzug.

„Was ist heute?", fragte sie.

Steve tippte auf die Konsole und sagte dabei: "Heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag, Gillian.

Heute zeigt sich der Lord der Vampaneze."

Gillians Magen machte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer, als die Kabine nach unten sauste.

**

„Der Lord der Vampaneze?", keuchte sie. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil gestern Nacht der _Coffin of Fire_ aufgetaucht ist."

Sie standen in der engen Kabine und fuhren noch immer nach unten.

„Was ist der _Coffin of Fire_?", fragte Gillian und eine Gänsehaut kroch ihr über die nackten Arme.

„Der _Coffin of Fire_ wird der Prophezeiung zufolge erscheinen, wenn der Lord der Vampaneze gefunden werden soll. In ihm brennt ein ewiges Feuer, das jeden verschlingt, der es wagt sich hinein zulegen und den Deckel zu schließen. Nur der Lord der Vampaneze wird lebend daraus hervortreten."

Die Kabine kam mit einem Ruck zum stehen, und Gillian griff haltsuchend nach Steves Arm.

Er hakte sie sich wieder unter und schritt mit ihr einen langen Tunnel hinab.

„Du glaubst diesen Blödsinn doch nicht?"

„Das ist kein Blödsinn, Gillian. Der Sarg ist gestern aufgetaucht."

Der Tunnel führte fünf- oder sechshundert Meter abwärts und mündete in ein riesiges Gewölbe mit getäfelten Wänden und einer hohen Kassettendecke, von der drei schwere silberne Kronleuchter herabhingen, die mit unzähligen dicken, roten, brennenden Kerzen bestückt waren. Das Gewölbe hatte einen ovalen Grundriss, in der Mitte breiter, vorn und hinten schmaler. An dem schmalen Ende an dem sie das Gewölbe betraten, war ein erhöhtes Podest, das Steve mit Gillian am Arm betrat.

Gannen Harst stand schon dort und noch jemand….

Desmond Tiny.

Gillian wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

Was wollte der denn hier?

Gannen Harst und der dicke Mr Tiny sahen auf die Menge herunter, die sich dort unten versammelt hatte. Die versammelten Vampaneze hielten Abstand zu einem Ding, das in der Mitte des Raumes thronte.

Es war ein Sarg.

Ein schwarzer, glänzender Sarg, mit scharfkantigen silbernen Beschlägen.

Eine unbestreitbar böse Aura ging von ihm aus.

Gillian starrte das Ding an.

Ihr war, als würde in dem Sarg ein dunkles, violettes Licht glühen, das aus dem schmalen Schlitz zwischen Deckel und Schale drang.

Gillian fror.

Jetzt wo Steve und Gillian da waren trat Gannen Harst vor.

Sie schienen nur auf sie gewartet zu haben.

„Bringt den ersten Kandidaten!", rief der hakennasige Gannen Harst.

Unten in der Menge bildete sich eine Gasse und ein Vampaneze wurde nach vorne gezerrt, der aus Leibeskräften schrie: "Ich bin nicht der Lord! Ich werde es nie wieder behaupten! Nie wieder, bitte…ich schwöre!"

Doch niemand hörte auf ihn.

Zwei glatzköpfige Männer traten an den Sarg und mit sichtlichem Schauder hoben sie den Deckel.

Schwarz-lila Flammen schossen aus dem Sarg hervor und die Männer sprangen hastig zurück.

Die Flammen brannten in einer unnatürlichen Farbe, als wären sie Dunkelheit, kein Feuer, bevor sie züngelnd erloschen.

Alle starrten auf den wie einen Schlund offenstehenden Sarg.

Man stieß den wimmernden und um Gnade flehenden Vampaneze nach vorne, und zwang ihn, sich in den Sarg zu legen.

Dann schlossen die Männer den Deckel.

Zwischen Deckel und Schale glühte violettes Licht und schwarzer Rauch quoll darunter hervor. Der Mann in dem Sarg schrie in Todesqualen.

Dann verstummte er.

Die Männer traten vor und hoben den Deckel des Sarges wieder.

Als die Flammen züngelnd erloschen, blickten sie auf die Reste des Vampaneze.

Er war nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Asche.

Gillian sah zu Mr Tiny.

Der dicke widerliche Mann schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

Er hatte doch tatsächlich eine Tüte Popcorn dabei und genüsslich schob er sich die Körner einzeln in den Mund um minutenlang mit gespitzten Lippen auf ihnen herumzulutschen.

Er würdigte Gillian keines Blickes.

Gillian war schlecht, als die Vampaneze einen weiteren Kandidaten herbei zerrten, der behauptet hatte, er wäre der Lord.

Wieder zwangen sie ihn, sich in den _Coffin of Fire_ zu legen und wieder schlugen die schwarzen Flammen gierig zu.

Gillian schloß angewidert die Augen. Die Flammen machten ihr Angst, sie waren… unnatürlich. Dabei hatte sie das Gefühl, sie könnte sie _hören_, wie sie zischelten und wisperten.

Als wären sie Schatten.

Gillian lauschte den Todesschreien eines dritten Kandidaten, und wünschte nur, es wäre bald vorüber.

Wie viele Vampaneze sollten noch in dem Ding ihren Tod finden?

Endlich wurde niemand mehr nach vorne gezerrt und der falkenäugige Gannen Harst trat an den Rand des Podestes: "Gibt es noch einen Kandidaten?", rief er, und seine Stimme hallte von der hohen Kassettendecke wieder.

Da trat Steve Leopard vor.

Entsetzt hielt Gillian ihn am Arm fest. "Bist du verrückt?", zischte sie.

Er drehte ihr den Kopf zu und grinste.

Er wollte ihre Hand von seinem Arm nehmen, doch Gillian krallte sich fest. „Nicht, Steve!!!", keuchte sie.

Ihr Herz hatte wieder zu rasen angefangen.

Flehend sah sie Steve an, doch der schüttelte sie ab und trat an die Kante des Podiums. „Ich!", rief er laut, und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Gillian schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Gannen Harst drehte seinen Kopf zu Steve.

Er nickte ihm anerkennend zu, und deutete einladend auf den düsteren Sarg, der mit offenem Deckel wartete.

Gemessenen Schrittes stieg Steve Leopard die Stufen des Podiums herunter, sein schwarzer Mantel schleifte hinter ihm her.

Gillian stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sie krallte sich in einen der schweren roten Samtvorhänge, die den Ausgang verdeckten, und hielt sich fest.

Sie konnte das nicht mit ansehen.

Die Menge unten war inzwischen in anfeuernde Rufe ausgebrochen: "Leopard! Leopard!"

Er war der erste, der sich freiwillig in den Sarg begab.

Doch das würde ihm nichts nützen!

Sie hörte das wispern und zischeln der brennenden Dunkelheit, die in dem Sarg lauerte. Sie leckten sich die Lippen nach ihm.

Sie würden auch ihn nicht verschonen.

Gillian spürte, wie jemand sie ansah.

Mr Tiny hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Vampirin zugewandt.

Sei es, weil sie rückwärts getaumelt war, sei es, weil er sich an ihrem Entsetzen weiden wollte, er betrachtete die bleiche Frau mit sichtlichem Vergnügen.

Gillian glotzte zurück.

Mr Tiny holte eine Taschenuhr, die die Form eines Herzens hatte, aus der Smokingweste hervor.

Das Herz glühte pulsierend, doch es war nicht Gillians Rhythmus.

_Fick dich, Tiny_! dachte Gillian

Unten bejubelte die Menge Steve, der ein Bein auf den Rand des Sarges stellte und siegessicher poste.

„Leopard! Leopard!"

Gillians Gedanken rasten.

Was sollte sie tun?

Es war zu spät, Steve abzuhalten, er würde es sich nicht ausreden lassen.

Vielleicht konnte sie die Schatten rufen, eine Panik verursachen, oder alles in Dunkelheit tauchen, um Zeit zu gewinnen, Steve von dem bösartigen Sarg wegzuziehen…

Die Schatten rufen…

Wäre das möglich?

Sie sah wie Steve in den Sarg stieg.

Sie musste es versuchen.

Gillian trat hinter den Vorhang, so dass sie vor den Blicken der Menge verborgen war, und schloß die Augen.

In Gedanken griff sie hinaus zu dem Sarg, dem _Coffin of Fire_ und zu den Flammen, die darin lauerten. Das Flüstern und Wispern wurde deutlicher.

Zwei kahlköpfige Vampaneze traten vor und klappten langsam den Deckel des Sarges zu.

Steve Leopard lag darin, mit über der Brust gekreuzten Armen wie Dracula.

Als der Deckel halb zu war, hielt er die Luft an, als würde er tauchen.

Als der Deckel zu zwei Drittel zu war, und niemand mehr sein Gesicht sehen konnte, trat ein panischer Ausdruck in seine Augen.

Als der Deckel sich ganz schloß, züngelten schwarz-violette Flammen an ihm hoch.

Gillian fletschte die Zähne und ein tiefes dunkles Grollen rührte sich in ihrer Brust.

NEIN! Sie formte den Befehl wie ein scharfes Messer und fixierte die Schatten im Sarg. Sie konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, aber sie konnte sie fühlen.

Die Flammen zögerten.

Die flammenden Schatten in dem Sarg waren anders als alle, die sie je gesehen hatte.

Sie waren böse und gierig und… alt. Sie würden ihr nicht einfach so gehorchen.

Sie hatten einen Befehl, der so alt war, wie die Zeit.

Gillians Mut sank.

Sie würde diesen Befehl nicht einfach so fortwischen können.

Es war, als holten die Flammen Luft, bevor sie emporschießen wollten.

Diese Sekunde nutzte Gillian um dem Schatten in _sich selbst_ zu befehlen. Nicht sie sprach den Befehl, sondern ER.

**NEIN!** Es war als hätte Gillian eine große knurrende Bestie am Halsband und hielt sie zurück.

Die Schattenflammen im Sarg duckten sich vor dieser Bestie, während ER sie knurrend in die Ecke trieb.

Gillian gewann Zeit.

Sie hoffte nur, dass es ausreichte.

Steve im Sarg hyperventilierte vor Angst.

Er spürte, dass er nicht allein war.

Auch wenn die Flammen nicht heiß waren, kein Licht erzeugten, so war ihm doch als glühe es unheimlich und violett in der dunklen Enge des Sarges.

„Scheiße…", keuchte er. Scheiße….". Er war sich sicher, er würde gleich zu Asche verbrennen.

Wie lange dauerte es, bis die Flammen zündeten?

Die Zeit verging tickend.

Im Gewölbe hatte die Menge den Atem angehalten.

Alle lauschten, ob Schreie aus dem Sarg drangen.

Als keine kamen, sondern nur ein tiefes dunkles Grollen wie von einem großen hungrigen Raubtier, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge.

Schließlich näherte sich einer der Männer vorsichtig dem Sarg, und hob langsam den Deckel.

Diesesmal züngelten keine Flammen empor.

Überrascht und erleichtert warf der Glatzkopf den Deckel mit einem Schwung ganz auf.

Zum Vorschein kam ein unversehrter Steve Leopard.

Die Menge glotzte.

Dann stand Steve, als könne er es selbst nicht glauben, aus dem Sarg auf. Hastig kletterte er über den Rand, als könne er nicht schnell genug dem Rachen des Dings entkommen. Schaudernd warf er einen Blick hinein.

Dann klappte er mit einem Knall den Deckel zu.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Er strich sich den Mantel glatt, setzte ein überhebliches Grinsen auf und kletterte auf den Sarg.

Breitbeinig stellte er sich auf den _Coffin of Fire_ und sah hochmütig auf die Vampaneze hinab.

Die Menge warf sich auf den Boden vor ihm.

Dem Lord der Vampaneze.

Alle, sogar Gannen Harst, beugten vor dem Lord das Knie.

Nur Mr Tiny nicht.

Gillian spähte vorsichtig hinter dem Vorhang hervor, ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

Sie war so erleichtert, Steve unverletzt zu sehen.

Dort stand er, breibeinig auf dem _Coffin of Fire_ und die Vampaneze verbeugten sich vor ihm.

Steve Leopard reckte die Arme in die Luft und rief:" Der Krieg der Narben kann beginnen!"

Die Menge brach in ohrenbetäubenden Jubel aus.

Alle sprangen vor und riefen: „Leopard, Lord der Vampaneze!".

Sie drängten vor und tobten, hüpfen und schrien.

Steve grinste triumphierend.

Hundert Hände streckten sich ihm entgegen, alle wollten den Lord der Vampaneze berühren.

Steve klatschte Hände ab wie ein Rockstar, dann nahm er Schwung und sprang in die Menge, die ihn auffing, und weiterreichte.

Andere wagemutige Vampaneze folgten seinem Beispiel, kletterten auf den Sarg oder auf das Podest und machten Stage Diving in die tobende Menge.

Gillian trat an den Rand des Podestes und musste grinsen.

Sie hatte Mr Tiny ein Schnippchen geschlagen.

Sie blickte aus funkelnden Augen zu dem dicken Magier herüber.

Mr Tiny bemerkte ihren Blick und hob eine Augenbraue.

Er sah auf die herzförmige Uhr, die noch immer rot pulsierte. Dann steckte er sie in seine Westentasche, und nahm noch ein wenig Popcorn, während er die wilde Party betrachtete, die in dem Gewölbe ausgebrochen war.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

Warum nur sah Mr Tiny so scheiß zufrieden aus?

******


	12. 12: The Lord of the Vampaneze

**Kapitel 12 : The Lord of the Vampaneze**

Gillian hastete mit raschelndem Kleid die Stufen des Podiums hinunter.

Sie reckte den Hals, um in der tobenden Menge Steve ausfindig zu machen.

Da fiel ihr Blick auf eine Gestalt, die ganz am untersten Ende der Stufen zusammengekauert saß, und sie aus roten Augen anstarrte.

Die Augen waren eingesunken, und die Haut spannte sich wie Papier über dem Schädel, was Bargen das Aussehen eines wandelnden Skeletts verlieh.

Er starrte sie an, als… als hätte er Gillian bei dem ertappt, was sie getan hatte.

Als hielte er sie noch immer für den wahren Lord, und Steve für eine Täuschung.

Hastig schob Gillian sich in die tobende Menge.

Sie war es gewohnt, dass man sie durchließ, dass die Menschenmassen sich vor ihr teilten, wie Wasser, doch die Vampaneze außer Rand und Band beachteten sie nicht, und stießen und schubsten sie wie jeden anderen hin und her.

Die kleine Gillian hatte Mühe sich in der Menge voranzuarbeiten, zumal die Vampaneze über genauso übernatürlich starke Kräfte verfügten wie sie.

Die Menge spülte in die Gänge und Tunnel und auf ein Gewölbe zu, in der krachlaute Musik spielte. Hier schaffte Gillian es, sich an den Rand zu drängen und sah der Menge zu, wie sie stampfend zu den Bässen tanzten und wild ihre Mähne zu den Gitarren schüttelten.

Von Steve war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Hey!", brüllte ihr jemand ins Ohr, packte sie um die Taille und wirbelte sie herum.

Gillian lachte, als sie Mithras heute zu extra großen Stacheln aufgerichtete Haare sah.

„Bier?", fragte er und hielt ihr eine Flasche hin.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Er drückte ihr die Flasche in die Hand: "Klar, willst du." Einer seiner Kumpane kam mit einer ganzen Kiste auf der Schulter an ihnen vorbei, und Mihtras winkte ihn heran. Er nahm sich eine neue Flasche, knackte den Kronkorken mit den Zähnen und stieß mit Gillian so heftig an, dass ihm Bier über die Hand lief.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, und ließ das schäumende Getränk seine Kehle hinunter laufen.

Gillian lachte, und nahm auch einen kräftigen Schluck.

Mithras schmiss seine noch halbleere Flasche hinter sich, so dass sie spritzend an der Wand zerplatzte und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche: "Komm, lass und tanzen."

Bevor Gillian protestieren konnte, wirbelte er sie schon herum.

Sie gerieten in die Nähe einer der riesigen Boxen aus denen die Bässe so laut dröhnten, das Gillian die Vibration in ihrem Zwerchfell spüren konnte.

„Habt ihr das hier organisiert?". Sie musste schreien, damit Mithras sie verstehen konnte.

Er grinste stolz.

Er zeigte auf den DJ und erzählte irgendwas darüber, wie schwer es gewesen war, ihn zu bekommen, aber Gillian verstand nicht alles.

Der Kumpel entdeckte die Stachelhaare von Mithras in der Menge und deutete hektisch auf ein paar Flaschen.

Mithras bahnte ihnen einen Weg durch die zuckenden Leiber zu einer der Boxen. Dort waren mehrere Flaschen harter Alkoholika aufgebaut, die mit jedem Bassbeat hüpften und drohten umzufallen.

Der Kumpel grinste, hielt beide Daumen hoch und reichte Mithras und Gillian jeweils ein Glas Wodka.

Gillian sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Na los!", brüllte er ihr ins Ohr. „Is`zwar kein Whiskey…aber wenn du willst, schicke ich jemanden welchen besorgen!"

Gillian lachte wieder.

Mithras sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Hau wech, die Scheiße!"

Dann legte er ruckartig den Kopf in den Nacken und kippte den Inhalt des Glases hinunter.

Gillian tat es ihm gleich.

Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus, und ihre Nerven entspannten sich.

„Das is mein Mädchen!", grinste er.

Aus den Boxen dröhnte der harte Klang von Rammstein. Der Sänger der Band skandierte fordernd :"_Ich will!",_ und Gillian musste grinsen.

Das war eine typische Formulierung von Steve, und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, jetzt wo er der Lord der Vampaneze war, würde man das noch öfter aus seinem Mund hören.

Gillian war so unendlich froh, dass Steve überlebt hatte.

Und dass er jetzt der Lord war…es hätte schlimmer sein können. Es hätte ja schließlich auch Gannen Harst werden können.

Gillian reckte den Hals und versuchte Steve irgendwo in der Menge auszumachen, aber das war unmöglich.

Es war immer voller geworden, und unter die Vampaneze hatten sich Punks gemischt, die eindeutig keine Vampaneze waren.

Auch sah Gillian hier und da ein paar menschliche Frauen in enger Partykleidung.

Jemand hatte zu der Party Essen besorgt.

Plötzlich packte Mithras sie um die Taille und hob sie hoch, so dass sie auf der riesigen Box saß. „Hey!", lachte sie.

Stachelhaar legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie. „Tanz da oben!", schlug er vor.

Gillian spürte wie die Bässe ihren Körper durchdrangen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nutzte aber die erhöhte Position, um sich umzusehen.

Im Sitzen konnte sie immer noch nichts ausmachen, also stand sie auf.

Mithras trank Wodka direkt aus der Flasche und reichte sie ihr dann herauf.

Sie wollte die Flasche gerade an die Lippen setzen, da sah sie Steve.

Der Lord der Vampaneze stand am anderen Ende des Gewölbes umringt von Vampaneze, die die tanzende Menge davon abhielten, ihn anzurempeln. Er unterhielt sich mit Gannen Harst, der respektvoll das Haupt neigte, wann immer Steve etwas sagte.  
Gillian wurde warm ums Herz, als sie sah, wie stolz Steve war.

Er sah aus, als wäre eine tonnenschwere Last von ihm genommen worden.

Gillian wurde klar, dass er schon lange vorgehabt hatte, die Prüfung im _Coffin of Fire_ abzulegen. Jetzt verstand sie seine bedrückte, schweigsame Art der vergangenen Monate.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf über seine Waghalsigkeit.

Und bewunderte gleichzeitig seinen Mut.

Keine zehn Pferde hätten sie in den _Coffin of Fire_ bekommen.

Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie Steve darin zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannte…

Plötzlich wandte er das Gesicht ab und sah quer durch den Saal direkt zu Gillian herüber.

Auch wenn sie auf den Boxen höher stand als alle anderen, so ging sie doch unter in der hüpfenden, tobenden Menge.

Dennoch sah der Lord der Vampaneze direkt zu ihr herüber.

Seine violetten Augen schimmerten in der Dunkelheit.

Gillian setzte die Flasche an den Mund und kippte sich den Inhalt in den Rachen.

Die Flüssigkeit brannte ihr die Kehle herunter.

Als sie wieder zu ihm hinsah, war Steve wieder in ein Gespräch mit Gannen Harst vertieft, und beachtete sie nicht mehr.

Er sollte sie aber beachten!

Gillian begann, ihre Hüften zu wiegen.

Sie spürte den Bässen nach, die durch ihren Körper vibrierten und fing an, versunken zu tanzen.

Sie spürte, wie sie Blicke auf sich zog.

Sehr gut, dachte sie und kräuselte zufrieden die Lippen.

_Seht ihr mich? Versteht ihr mich? Fühlt ihr mich? Hört ihr mich?,_ forderte Rammstein.

Einige der Vampaneze direkt zu ihren Füßen vor der Box drehten sich zu ihr um, und tanzten weiter während sie zu ihr hochsahen, und ihr Sachen zuriefen, die sie nicht verstand.

Steve sah wieder zu ihr, und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, das nicht vom Alkohol kam.

Er sah wieder weg, scheinbar bedauernd, weil Gannen Harst ihn am Ärmel zog. Eine Schar junger Mädchen wurde zu Steve geführt, alle trugen knappe Miniröcke, enge Oberteile und stöckelten auf viel zu hohen Absätzen daher.

Gillian hatte keine Ahnung, wo die Mädchen plötzlich herkamen, aber sie hatte vorhin schon vermutet, dass jemand Menschen auf die Party geschmuggelt hatte.

Sie blinzelte, als sie sah, wie Steve gierig grinste und eines der Mädchen zu sich ran zog.

Gillian starrte zu ihm herüber und vergas das tanzen.

Sie schluckte, als sie sah, wie Steve das Mädchen um die Hüfte fasste.

„Alles klar?", brüllte Mithras zu ihr hoch, und als sie sich nicht rührte, sprang er auf die Box und kletterte zu ihr hoch.

Er trat von hinten an sie ran und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüften. „Was ist?", fragte er dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war dicht an ihrem: "Nichts!"

Als sie wieder nach vorne sah, spürte sie Steves glühende Augen auf sich ruhen.

Was du kannst, kann ich auch, dachte Gillian, und legte ihre Hand über Mithras Hand auf ihrer Taille.

Mithras lächelte versonnen, und drängte sich dichter an sie, und Gillian begann, sich lasziv in den Hüften zu wiegen.

Steve nahm eine Strähne des blonden Haares des Mädchens und ließ sie sich durch die Finger gleiten, dann hob er die Hand und streichelte ihren Hals.

Gillian konnte selbst nicht fassen, wie unglaublich eifersüchtig sie das machte.

Steve flüsterte dem Blondie etwas ins Ohr, und die nickte kichernd.

Der Lord der Vampaneze nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Gillian starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher, und hörte auf zu tanzen.

Heiße Wut flammte in ihr auf.

Sie sprang von der Box.

„Was?!", rief Mithras, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht.

Sie drängte sich rücksichtslos durch die Menge, doch als sie auf der anderen Seite ankam, war Steve mit dem Mädchen schon lange weg.

Wo konnte er hin sein?

Gillian lief in einen der Tunnel.

Ihr Herz pochte und eine Art trauriger Verzweiflung überflutete sie.

Gott, warum war es ihr plötzlich so wichtig, was Steve mit diesem Mädchen machte?

Er sollte gar nichts mit ihr machen, darum!

Sie hetzte um die Ecke, und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen, um zu sehen, wie Steve mit dem Mädchen in einem Gang stand.

Er hatte sie an die Wand gepresst und stützte sich mit seinem linken Arm lässig an der Wand ab, so dass sein Gesicht dicht an ihrem war.

Gillian schoß die Röte ins Gesicht.

So hatte er auch dagestanden, als er sie geküsst hatte.

Doch Steve küsste das Mädchen nicht.

Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was sie erneut zum kichern brachte, dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, auf eine der Sicherheitstüren zu.

Das Mädchen schwankte in ihren Stöckelschuhen. Sie war betrunken.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Steves Apartment.

Die Türen dorthin waren mit Passwörtern gesichert, was sollte sie tun, wenn Steve die Türen hinter sich wieder zuschlug?

Doch Steve schlug die Türen nicht zu.

Er ließ sie offen stehen, und Gillian folgte ihm, bis er hinter der schwarzen Tür zu seinem Apartment verschwand.

Mit klopfendem Herzen schlich Gillian an die Tür heran, und legte ihre Hand auf die Klinke.

Was mache ich da?

Gillian fuhr sich über den Mund.

Ihre Wangen glühten.

Das Mädchen vor ihm retten, das mache ich!

Sie glaubte ihre eigene Lüge nicht.

*****


	13. 13:Vampaneze Gillian

**Kapitel 13 : Vampaneze Gillian**

Gillian betrat mit klopfendem Herzen das Apartment des Lords der Vampaneze.

Das Licht war heruntergedreht und nur in dem angrenzenden Raum gab es dezente Beleuchtung, die das riesige schwarze Bett in Szene setzte.

Steve Leopard lehnte lässig am Kopfende gegen blutrot glänzende Satinkissen.

Er trug noch immer seinen neuen Mantel, aber die blonde Frau schob ihm das dunkelviolette T-Shirt darunter hoch, und Steve sah ihr dabei lüstern zu.

Dann beugte sie sich vor und begann seinen Bauch zu küssen, auf dem die Andeutung eines Sixpacks zu sehen war.

Gillian stand hilflos mitten in dem anderen Raum, halb verborgen in der Dunkelheit, und hatte freie Sicht auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot.

Der Kopf des Mädchens wanderte tiefer und Steve lachte leise.

Er griff mit der Hand in ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf hoch.

Die Frau sah mit vom rosafarbenen Lippenstift verschmiertem Gesicht zu ihm hoch.

Steve lächelte böse und entblößte dabei spitze Eckzähne.

Er zog das Mädchen zu sich hoch, das ihn aus glasigen Augen ansah.

Er strich ihre Haare beiseite, so dass ihr Hals freilag. Ihre Halsschlagader war geschwollen, und Gillian glaubte das im Pulsschlag rauschende Blut bis zu sich hören zu können.

Sie starrte mit offenem Mund zu dem Bett herüber, und der Anblick des nackten Halses des Mädchens ließ sie ihren Durst spüren.

Steve leckte sich über die Lippen, und beugte sich nach vorne, und biß herzhaft in den Hals.

Das Mädchen gab einen kleinen Schmerzenschrei von sich, und stöhnte dann.

Gillian sah, wie Steves Kehle schluckte, und ein kleines Rinnsal roten Blutes rann an seinem Mund vorbei den Hals des Mädchens hinunter und sammelte sich in der zarten Grube ihres Schlüsselbeins.

Gillian starrte gebannt darauf.

Da hob Steve die Augenlider und sah direkt zu ihr!

Ihr Magen machte einen Hüpfer und sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein.

Die violetten Augen schienen von innen heraus zu glühen, als er sie fixierte, dann nahm er noch einen Schluck, Gillian konnte sehen, wie die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle herunter rann.

Steve wandte den Blick von Gillian ab, leckte dem Mädchen einmal genüsslich über den Hals, und drückte sie dann in die Laken, so dass er Gillian den Rücken zu drehte.

Gillian sah, wie er der Frau langsam über die Hüften fuhr, seine Hand wanderte hoch zu ihrer Brust.

Das Mädchen stöhnte leise.

An ihrem Hals war noch immer eine Wunde aus der langsam Blut sickerte.

Gillian wollte nach vorne stürzen, und Steve die Hand wegschlagen…

Aber etwas hielt sie davon ab.

Der Anblick und der Geruch des Blutes erregte sie.

In ihren Augenwinkeln erschien ein roter Schleier.

Langsam trat sie aus der Dunkelheit des Apartments auf das Bett zu.

Sie raffte ihre Röcke und krabbelte auf allen Vieren über die glänzenden Laken, bis sie auf gleicher Höhe mit der Frau war.

Steve beobachtete sie.

Die Frau lag jetzt zwischen ihnen.

Gillian tat so, als ignoriere sie Steves Anwesenheit, und griff nach dem Hals der Frau, und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

Der berauschende Geruch frischen Blutes stieg ihr in die Nase, und ihre Nasenflügel bebten.

Sie beugte sich über die Wunde, presste ihre Lippen darauf und schmeckte das Blut, das ihr aus der Halsschlagader in den Mund gepumpt wurde.

Ihr wurde heiß, als sie schluckte und das Blut in ihren Magen lief.

Ohne den Kopf wegzunehmen schielte Gillian zu Steve.

Dem Vampaneze stand der Mund leicht offen, es war offensichtlich, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah.

Gillian ließ die Hand von der Kehle der Frau langsam herunterwandern, und strich über ihre Titten.

Steve lachte leise.

Die Frau stöhnte wieder leise auf und Steve fuhr ihr mit der Rechten über Hüften und Bauch.

Er grinste und beugte sich ebenfalls herunter.

Seine Augen starrten in Gillians, als er die Zähne fletschte, und auf der anderen Seite des Halses herzhaft hinein biß.

Die Frau gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, und bäumte sich auf, doch Steve drückte sie gnadenlos mit der Hand in die Kissen.

Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck, und Gillian spürte, wie das Herz der Frau verzweifelt gegenan pumpte.

Sie biß zu, damit sie nicht abglitt und saugte kraftvoll.

Blut schoß ihr in den Mund, und der rote Schleier vor ihren Augen wurde dichter.

Gillian und Steve hatten sich beide rechts und links der Frau in den Hals verbissen, und tranken gierig ihr Blut, bis sie spürten, wie das Herz leise zu flattern anfing und schwächer wurde.

Da ließ Steve von ihr ab.

Er betrachtete Gillian herausfordernd.

Gillian nahm entschlossen einen weiteren Schluck, das Herz der Frau setzte aus.

Gillian löste sich von ihrer Kehle, und sah zu, wie die Frau ihren letzten Atemzug tat, und dann erschlaffte.

Steve hob zwei Finger und drückte der Frau sanft die Augen zu.

Dann fuhren seine Finger weiter über ihr Gesicht nach unten über ihre Kehle.

Er hinterließ eine rote Spur, als er das Blut über ihr Schlüsselbein verschmierte.

Dann beugte er sich noch einmal herunter und leckte langsam und genüsslich über die blutverschmierte Wunde.

Dabei kroch er vorwärts, über die reglose Frau und auf Gillian zu.

Die beobachtete ihn schwer atmend, erregt von dem vielen Menschenblut in sich.

Steve sah zu ihr hin, er war jetzt dicht bei ihr, und lag halb auf der Frau.

Er hob die Hand mit den blutverschmierten Fingern, und fuhr Gillian damit über die Wange.

Als sie sich nicht wehrte, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Er fuhr Gillian langsam mit dem Daumen über die Lippen, und Gillian erschauerte.

Steve schluckte.

Er richtete sich höher auf, und legte seine Hand an ihren Nacken, so dass er Gillian zu sich heranziehen konnte.

Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt dicht beieinander und beide atmeten aufgeregt und mit klopfendem Herzen.

Steves Augen schimmerten, als könne er es nicht glauben.

Er beugte sich weiter vor und Gillian kam ihm entgegen, den Kopf leicht geneigt.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich, und Gillian entfuhr ein kleiner Seufzer.

Das brachte Steve um den Verstand.

Unwirsch schob er die leblose Frau unter sich weg, so dass sie vom Bett rutschte und mit einem Plumps zu Boden fiel.

Gillian sah ihn weiter aus tiefen Augen an, die Iris geweitet, ein leichter roter Glanz lag darin.

Steve zog Gillian wieder zu sich, und presste seinen Mund auf ihren.

Er wühlte mit seinen Lippen bis sie ihre Lippen weiter öffnete und drängte seine Zunge in ihren Mund.

Als ihre Zungenspitzen sich berührten, durchfuhr sie ein elektrischer Blitz.

Gillian keuchte erschrocken auf, doch Steve drückte sie kraftvoll in die Kissen.

Hastig schlüpfte er aus dem Mantel und schleuderte ihn fort.

Er legte sich halb auf sie und drängte ein Bein zwischen ihre.

Gillian spürte die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen.

Sie schob ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt und fuhr ihm die glatte Haut hoch und krallte sich in seine Schultern.

Steve küsste sie wild, und drängte sich weiter gegen sie.

Seine Hände tasteten ihren Körper ab.

Er ließ ihren Mund fahren und keuchend sah Gillian zu ihm hoch.

Steve zog an der Schnürung ihrer Korsage.

Er legte ihre Brüste frei, und Gillian schoß die Röte ins Gesicht.

Sie wollte seine Hände weg schieben, doch Steve ließ es nicht zu.

Er war unglaublich stark.

Er sah auf die brutalen Narben herab, die sich quer über die linke Hälfte ihres Brustkorbes zogen und den ansonsten makellosen Körper verunzierten.

Gillian wimmerte leise und wollte sich wieder mit der Korsage bedecken, doch Steve schob ihre Hand unwirsch beiseite.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah ihr in die Augen.

Dann beugte er sich herab und küsste langsam zuerst ihr Schlüsselbein, dann mit kleinen Küssen immer tiefer, bis seine Lippen sich den Narben näherten.

Noch nie hatte ein Mann ihre nackten Brüste sehen dürfen.

Und seit sie diese Narben hatte schon einmal gar nicht.

Sie hasste die Narben. Sie verunstalteten sie.

Nur einer hatte ihre Brust und diese Narben jemals berührt, und da waren sie noch ganz frisch gewesen, keine Narben eigentlich, sondern klaffende Wunden.

Der orangerote Haarschopf von Larten Crepsley hatte sich über sie gebeugt, als Gillian mit gebrochenem Rückgrat gelähmt dagelegen hatte und sich nicht hatte wehren können.

Er hatte mit seiner Zunge über die Wunden geleckt, um sie zu verschließen.

Doch Gillian hatte kaum darauf geachtet, sie hatte kein Gefühl im Körper gehabt, und außerdem war die scheußliche Madam Octa ebenfalls auf ihrer Brust rumgekrabbelt.

Doch jetzt hatte sie Gefühl im Körper.

Ängstlich krallte sie ihre Hände in Steves schwarzes Haar, und spürte wie sein Kopf an ihr herunterwanderte.

Dann berührten seine Lippen ihre Narben und ein Schauer ging durch ihren Körper.

Als Steves Zunge hervorschoss und über die Narben leckte, zog sie scharf die Luft ein.

Ein Blitz schoss durch ihren Körper, und ließ sie sich aufbäumen.

Steve umfing sie mit seinen Armen, und Gillian krallte sich fester an ihn.

Er fuhr weiter mit der Zunge die Narben entlang, die sein Mentor Murlough ihr verpasst hatte, und sah dann auf.

Gillian hatte ihn mit ihren Beinen umschlungen, und klammerte sich an ihn.

Schwer atmend hielten beide inne und ertranken in den Tiefen ihrer Augen.

Dann küsste Steve Gillian wieder.

Die Vampaneze Gillian ergab sich einem Rausch aus Blut und Lust, und in ihren Augen stand ein rotes Glühen.

* * *

… to be continued

The Vampires Student Teil VI: "Hunters of the Dusk"

4


End file.
